A Slice of Royal Life
by Elle-chan101
Summary: My first Sofia the First. Expect this to be COMPLETELY different from the show personality wise for the characters okay? Great. Also...I have an OC for this. Just to pair up with Sofia because...reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Unwanted Plans For A New Life

Chapter 1

She didn't know what was worse. The fact that after several years of the king courting her mom or the fact that he just now proposed to her with a ring of regal splendor in his hands and on one knee. She didn't mind being under a king's rule and she didn't mind that the kingdom she lived in was full of magic. Sofia grew up knowing that, her two friends Ruby and Jade and that hard work and knowledge would get her far in life. The idea of her life being flipped upside down wasn't what she had in mind. Yes her mom's smile and answer was to be expected and it was great that her mom found someone that loved her dearly as she did. Her concern, moving...to a castle. It would change it all.

Sofia would have a title that sounded too difficult to live up too. Servants would wait on her hand and foot without letting her do it for herself like she always had done. Food would be pre made for her instead of her and her mom making dinner every night. Alongside all the stuff she liked to do being done for her, she'd have siblings that didn't quite...fond of her. Amber was if anything unhappy with even having to be in the room with her at times when they were at the castle. Even sounded thrilled whenever they had to say bye under the "sad" tone she presented to those around her. James, Amber's twin brother, was willing to accept another sister but for different reasons. She was willing to get down and wrestle with him if she wanted to. Even asked her what games she played with Ruby and Jade in town. Grinning like some child on a sugar rush when hearing she'd wrestle with them, play tag and go on nature hikes.

She remembered that the steward, Mr. Baily would always be polite though. It was nice to someone older than her respect that she wasn't quite the social butterfly she used to be when younger. Since turning 16 and reading more and more, she became silent and it didn't seem to bother him much or her mother. Now though, after walking downstairs into this...scene before her. The silence was fatal. Even as her mother showed her the regal ring on her finger she had no comment. Nothing to say towards it other than to smile at her as she was hugged. It was clear her mother was happy.

Beyond that, she was ecstatic for marrying the man she fell for. He looked the same way. Standing and pulling her mother in for a passionate kiss that only ever happened with other couples in her home town looked. Thrilled as she was, she had the dreaded feeling towards the new life she'd soon have. Roland as he asked her to call him at times now looked to her. The king was still smiling as he spoke towards her at last. Letting her mother listen to the two after the moment passed.

"I hope you can accept me as your father Sofia. I am sure James and Amber will be thrilled to have you at the castle as a member of the family," He said gently taking her hands into his. "and I hope you like your new home."

"I am sure I will," Sofia lied to him with a fake smile. "I just have to be given time to adjust is all. Then we can be one big happy family."

The king then hugged her and quickly let go as he returned to her mother's side. The couple once again talking about planning the wedding and then moving her to castle. It sounded like this would really happen then if it was being so seriously spoken about. She didn't know how this would end but...it would lead to some new thing in her life. Even if it was a royal life ahead of her, she'd have to adjust. As if being a female teenager wasn't bad enough, now she'd be royalty. Sofia only hoped it wouldn't be like she read about it books. If so, this wouldn't the life she'd stick with.

* * *

 **Yep...its Sofia the first. Yes, they are teenagers. YES, sophia is completely different as well as everyone else. However...this is why its an Alternate universe story like any other fanfiction basically is. And its not gonna change. Cause 1. Amber and James are at least 16 in this and had their life already set in stone with their future decided. Amber being a princess and James being prince is their mindset. James and her still have the...show traits just more...set in. Sofia is the same way but she changed as any girl would from outgoing to just being who she grew up to be and its not an introvert thing. She sees people and talks but she just rather read and do whatever she wants to an extent with her friends WHILE not breaking the law.**

 **That being said, I won't promise I'll stick to this. Like the first ep of Sophia the First. Amber was...well...Amber. so...for now. Expect it to change. Drastically.**


	2. Chapter 2

Wedding Preparations  
Chapter 2

The news reached the castle far before their father returned. It was as if a fire had been started under the peace of the kingdom. Spreading many forms of emotions from joy to fear as to what this would bring. Amongst the older adults in the castle staff, they were happy. With how long they served the king with hopes he'd take another after the tragic lost of the old queen. To the youngest staff that feared for the king's heart to be once again broken by many new things. Acting as if the new queen to be was truly evil and not to be trusted. It only made the older crowd shake their heads in dismay though. Many had heard the king speak of her, some met her and it was clear she had no ill will towards their fair king. These were just thoughts of young adults who had superstitions that just had no base or proof towards their illogical routes.

Even Mr. Bailwicky shook his head as he heard another set panic over a mere mention of the couple coming to the castle to plan the wedding. It made him wonder where half this staff got their beliefs. The younger ones were only young adults so something had to happen in their past to make them fear this merge of houses. He was just happy to hear the king had taken a wife to be at last. The children would be pleased to have a mother so fair and kind as well. Plus, they'd gain a sister and he did love Sofia's silent company. The girl never complained much and was raised with manners despite having no title to her name. It was the opposite of many friends the children's friends had currently. All the teens had grown into their titles though.

He couldn't say what change was bad though. Amber went from a very sweet and open minded child to a teenager that didn't seem to be very open minded anymore. Demanding everything be done for her, asking for more extravagance for anything as tiny as a simple tea party or school outing. A princess to him was meant to be herself yes but...he hoped that if she did inherit the throne that she would become wiser and not be like this. The kingdom wouldn't last too long under rule. James was just another boy prince. Running about with more ideas and not enough attention on his studies that would help him. Even skipping practice to just hang out with his friends instead of the flying derby he wanted so badly. Even if the boy won medals, practice made perfect to Bailywick but he couldn't say anything about it to the two unless asked.

A scream made him and a passing maid jump and then run to Amber's room. Fearing she was in danger and being attacked. Only to see that her dress had tea spilt on it. James was next to her. A scowl and anger radiating in his eyes towards his twin. Standing to the side, he made the maid wait to see what exactly was conspiring at the moment before walking in blindly. These teenagers were fighting again. It wasn't common but when it happened. He would get any information from listening in and then stepping in should it become too much a danger to either. The voices then started up again as Amber grabbed the tea kettle and soaked her brother in it.

"You really want peasants in this family! We are royalty! They are not! Father is an idiot for not falling for Hildegard's mother! She is single! Why not her!" Amber shout coldly disregarding any logic or facts behind the marriage proposal.

"Dad can marry who he wants so long as it makes him happy Amber. Privileged or not, she does that for him. I don't see what you have against her or Sofia other than the lack of a title. Plus to be honest, I would hate to have another princess just as spoiled as you here! You act as if you own dad but you don't!" James's logic stated. "acting like a child won't due and if you have any love for our father and not the crown you wear on a daily basis. Then you'll suck up your cynicism, your cruel words and spoiled brat attitude up and smile for him!"

"You call me spoiled but you are too James! You aren't even on the derby team anymore! Dad was disappointed!" She scolded her brother with a finger in his face.

"Yeah cause I asked if I could quit before doing so! I even apologized for wasting his money on those lessons I never use anymore!" James told her, making her back up at the news. "so before you point accusing fingers. Get your damn information. I may study here and skip school at times for fun but at least I am passing school. You aren't even trying!"

Before she could say another word or scolding phrase to James, Bailywick stepped in and silenced both with a clearing of his throat. It made the two teenage twins go silent. He wouldn't ask either to apologize but he could at least get this place cleaned up and them into clean clothes. Nodding to James, the prince left and apologized to him and the maid for the mess before leaving. The butler just smiled inwardly. He knew James had skipped and had attitude for a boy like normal but underneath all that, the boy had a heart. Judgment would have to be reserved for Amber though then. He didn't know how to tell Roland this. The princess he attempted to raise to be kind had changed and it seemed James got the kindness. Hiding it away under a boyish attitude while Amber's was up front.

"We will clean this up right away Princess Amber," He said to her gently.

"Thank you Bailywick. That James...ruining my dress!. Agh!" She scowled as the butler left the room with a single step back and shut the doors. "James."

The prince had stuck around.

"If I may ask, why hide such a heart as yours under your attitude? King Roland would be pleased to see this side than your other. I know it's not my place but I would love for the prince to ease up on your father for a bit. He is going to be stressed with planning this upcoming wedding."

"Hey, is Sofia going to be here?" James asked him. "I know she doesn't talk much but she is a good listener."

"I do not know sire. I'll let you know if she is here though," He said bowing.

James nodded to him. Turning then and heading towards his room to change. Bailywick hoped Sofia came. They would need her measurements for her dress, crown...everything for the day of the wedding and the coronation. Too much would be ruined if she didn't come along. Trumpets got his attention and he straightened up his appearance. Ordering that a tailor was to be ready for the family and royal family to be measured for anything. The cooks would also have to start on preparing a royal wedding feast. The rest were to keep the castle clean and be in check towards the new family members coming into the castle soon. Once at the castle entrance, he opened the door and bowed to the king and Miranda. Roland looked so happy with her on his arm. The king's tired eyes had energy and flare to them and Miranda reflected those very eyes when the two looked at one another.

Even as she was welcomed to her new future home, she didn't look away. Only telling him that he was her home. The butler silently watched with joy. Knowing that he found an honest woman to marry and right in this kingdom of his. He didn't have to wonder where the newest princess would be though. The teenager came walking up the stairs quietly behind the couple. Roland and Miranda and Roland were already heading down the long hall. Sofia just looked ready to drop then and there though. The girl clearly didn't want to be here. Anywhere else though, she would probably be okay.

"Hello Princess Sofia," He said getting her attention. "if I may have you follow me to where the royal tailor is."

"I'll follow my mom and the king," she said to him gently. "Thank you for the offer though."

Bailywick remained silent but had the doors shut as he walked alongside her anyways. Letting her silently know he had to go there as well. He'd walk alongside her but not escort there. Miranda and Roland were ahead by just a step. The king showing his future queen her home to let her make a mental map to not get lost. Enchantia's magic was here though as well. Getting lost wasn't easy. This castle provided random maps around the castle both old and new to anyone who was lost in its corridors. Plus, it looked like this future queen had a good memory on her own. They kept walking down the hall. Listening to the couple talk and laugh about anything they could have. It made the butler smile but he glanced towards the silent Sofia. She wasn't happy.

"...so," He started.

"Bailywick, if its possible just call me Sofia. I am not a princess. Even if mom marries his majesty. So just call me Sofia," She interrupted.

"I am afraid I can't do that mi'lady," Bailywick informed her. "it simply isn't done."

"Too bad, it's Sofia. You are human too so treat me like one and just say my name," the princess said to him.

He stopped walking and let her walk alone. This was...different. Amber always demanded to be referred to as princess. The title locked in her mind and making her who she was. This princess didn't want her title spoken about, not even too her. It was any little girl's dream to be in this position or..so he thought. It made sense to him for Sofia to demand a regular name. She grew up with no title and treated everyone fairly in her life from the vibe he got from her first meeting at the castle. The second confirmed this. She didn't want a title therefore it was forbidden to be spoken about. Sadly, he would still have to call her that. Adding not only no chance to befriend her, but no chance for him to gain any trust from her. The butler sighed as he ran to keep up with the royal family. This wedding was to happen in a day or two with how much he already had gotten prepared and Roland would be most happy to hear that. Even Miranda but the kids...would be an entire different story he'd have to contend with.

Once in the tailor's room, he spotted Amber and James and sighed. They had come after all. Maids were at the ready to grab fabric and supplies as the tailor then clapped his hands.

"First the children," He said gesturing to Princess Amber with a smile.

Bailywick caught a smug grin pointed at Sofia but when his worry made him look. Saw her reading in a chair, James next to her and talking to her. The prince was right. The future princess was reading but clearly listening to him vent about what was said. Even looking at him and then pointing at his twin. Then at him, using a gentle tone as she said that despite all that would be said and done. The fights that they had, made them closer. Blood was always thicker than water was the last piece of advice she gave him before returning to her book once again. It made James go quiet and ponder the words. The future princess then shut the book and touched the prince's shoulder. She whispered something into his ear then and smiled at him gently. Returning to her book as James smiled and relaxed next to her. Reading along with her.

He was shocked at this but also glad. She clearly didn't mind certain company and James seemed to find the perfect balance of bothering but giving space with her already in the second meeting. This was great progress already being made. Was it perhaps the girl's boyish nature at times? Was it that...she offered familia based advice that basically stated any fight would not change his blood ties? Whatever the reason, whatever was said or done to make that tiny moment happen, he was happy. At least two of were getting along but...that left Amber. Who now started to voice her complaints about the dress color and crown. Making the tailor redo it all until it was perfect in her mind. A puffy yellow ball like gown with gold and silver beading around the torso area to express the...girls' area a bit. silver lace around her neck, arms and under the puff of the dress and gold slippers and crown. At least it wasn't white but...this seemed too much even for her.

"Okay," the tailor sighed as he looked to James. "You sir?"

"Can we not go…" James started as he stood and walked over. "that far?" He pointed at Amber who merely huffed as she went to change out of the dress. "Please? Just a simple tuxedo will do. I don't want any...girl thing on it either."

"Of course your majesty. Anything you desire."

It didn't take long to finish the tuxedo for James. The prince got what he asked for and was happy to see no frills or lace on it anywhere. Even as he walked away, he looked pleased with his pick. Even if his twin seemed to take it like an insult but she wasn't wearing it. The tailor then called Sofia up. Earning a heavy scowl at the mention of princess in her name before the slam of a book could follow. This would be tricky for him. Sofia lacked any desire to be regal. Even her mother felt that desire to be taken seriously as her daughter walked over and sketched a simple pattern the list next to in bold writing. No beading, no lace, no fancy material to be used. She demanding that nothing to state her title be on it or in it and with no puff to it. The tailor did as requested though he looked...less than thrilled at the simple gown he made.

He got a bow from Sofia and she turned and walked away to change. Keeping the same shoes on and refusing the shoes and crown he needed to make for her still. Bailywick saw Roland looked worried but Miranda going next got his attention. For now, they would have to handle Sofia slowly. This girl was different than what they usually handle.

* * *

 **Yep...Sofia is just like that. I will have possibly befriend James. Just not sure what else she'll want to do.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Wedding

Chapter 3

Sofia watched the wedding guests arrive from her secret spot in the garden nearby. The wedding decor, arch all before the very entrance to part of some...hedge maze that Amber once be demanded to be done for a tea party of sorts. This princess thing sounded way to….spoil roadish to her so the better she could keep her simple terms, the better it would be for her mind. The book before her held more fun than being forced to attend her mother's royal wedding. Not like she even wanted to wear the gown the tailor made. She was though and hiding in some bush near the wedding to be left alone. Unlike Amber and her...luscious breasts and thighs, she loved her thin curves and small breasts. She could could get into places no one else could and easily hide from anyone but nature itself. The best part, she left her crown somewhere only she could find. Even if they made a new one, she'd leave it there.

They only had the tailor make two before Sofia put an end to it. One matched her wedding dress. The other just another color to misplace the one she "lost". If they bothered to check her soon to be large room, they'd find it stuffed safe inside the toybox at the foot of her bed under the many extra pillows for her bed. That would be a challenge though, making that bed comfy and all. Maybe she could find a bookshelf and move it to her room near the bed. She smiled at a different idea. She could turn her windowsill into a bed with storage for her books! Smiling at the idea, it faded when a man was staring at her from inside the bush. Ignoring that he could possibly see that she had made some shorts to go under dress without anyone knowing. She stared in hopes to make him go away.

"Oh..butterbiscuts. You made, help me get out of here by order of the royal mage," He demanded of her.

Sofia kept watching as his struggles just made his situation worse. Making her close the book and use one hand to gently push and untangle him from the bush. Once out though, he opened a part near her and crouched to stare at her. It made her stare back.

"You are the p-" She slapped a hand over his mouth.

"It's Sofia," She enforced on hi. "SO-FI-A." She removed her hand and his to let the bush fall back into place to read again. Only to see him open it again. "what do you want?"

"Why is a princess...so...plainly dressed?" He asked her.

"Why is the royal mage here and not helping his highness like he should be?" She pointedly asked back.

It made the mage then panic and disappear. Letting the bush fall back into place again and her to return to her book. Only to hear Amber and James nearby. At least they couldn't see her, this bush was really thick and it was right near the wedding. How anyone missed her voice was beyond amazing and yet wonderful to know she couldn't be heard.

"I do not approve!" Amber shouted.

"I don't care. Dad is happy so you need to suck it up Amber," James told his sister.

Sofia mentally sent to him that fighting was going to make it worse as she turned a page in her book. Just as it got worse too.

"I do not need to SUCK this up James. That woman is nothing more than a simple servant!" Amber's insult hit her and made Sofia slam her book shut. "She should be hung for simply earning our father's heart!"

She left the safety of her bush friend and spotted them as she simply swatted any leaves or dirt off her gown. Emptying her shoes just as James told his sister to take what she said back. The princess didn't though. Hurling insults like candy towards her mother all while she ignored the insults to herself. Amber's opinion of her was known two minutes into the first meeting she had with the princess. Nothing would change that opinion either and she accepted it knowing that they'd never get along. Even being called titless or scum didn't bother her much really since she was content with no title. Insults towards her mother though were not to be tolerated. Title or not, noble born or not, she never let anyone get away with flinging insults behind her mother's back.

Amber would learn this and learn the hard way from her. She noticed that James never caught sight of her at all as he kept trying to change his sister's outlook. Failing miserably as the spoiled princess just flung insults left and right with no cares to who could hear it. Only to stop when Sofia tapped her shoulder. The minute that face was pointed at her, she punched her sister to be and made her land on the ground. Sending dirt on the…"Precious" gown this pompous princess loved so much. The scream she let out made Sofia just hold her ears as many people, even the guests came running to her aid. Sofia just turned and left. Ignoring those that ask her to come back and apologize. She'd apologize when Amber learned to never insult her mom.

Her mom was happy and she didn't care who said what. Anyone that would ruin her mother's day would end up punched by her. Even if she was the one that ruined it, it would be worth defending her mother. Miranda then called for her to stop and she did. She looked at her mom and then saw the disappointment all over it. Groaning inwardly, she walked back to Amber and bowed with an apology to the spoiled brat. Then looked to see her mom relax. She then apologized to her mother and walked away. Needing to find a way to her original spot without them seeing her enter it. Miranda asked if she would be at the wedding and she merely gave a thumbs up to show she would. For now, they were still setting up and there was no need for her to really be there or here for that matter.

Once out of the area and ignoring those cries of pain from Amber that she thoroughly deserved, Sofia found a tree and climbed right up the branches with ease. Spotting a birds nest on a near branch and then a baby bird below trying to fly up. Humans she may not wish to deal with but her love for animals always did triumph over her. Even now, she climbed back down and set her book on the ground to pick the baby bird up gently. Smiling at it gently as she used one hand to climb right back up and place the little back into the nest. Telling him or her to be a little more careful as she climbed back down and picked her book up. Wiping any dirt off it as she heard the wedding start. Groaning as she trumped back the way she came, she waved bye to the bird and then returned to see everyone ready for the queen to arrive and be wedded to the king. She took a seat in the far corner to avoid being seen by any since they'd see her once they...bloody crowned her from the new crown that was made for her.

' _Just another damn crown to "lose" in my room later today_ ' Her mind groaned inwardly while glaring at the object.

Trumpets announcing the king's arrival made them all stand. She could see Amber and so was the aftermath of her punch. A nice bruise on the princess's face and her dress magically cleaned no doubt with magic. Even if her mother didn't like what she did, she'd never tell her why she punched Amber. It would break her mother's heart and she was far too happy once again to have that done to her. Sofia would keep that heart protected from any lies Amber would spread. Even if it meant getting in trouble and being scolded for it. Everything for love and everything love stood for or something meant noble sacrifice. Her mind was unable to recall which book she owned had the saying at the moment. Her mom smiling made her smile for a little while until Amber got her attention again.

The princess was gesturing that she'd be taken down but it only made her glare at her. Eyes threatening to punch her face again but harder. It made her sister look away as the priest announced the two husband and wife. He then turned a picked a crown up and rested it atop her mother's head. Announcing her title as Queen to all that attended. He then held up the smaller crown and gestured for Sofia to rise and then walk down the aisle towards him. His booming voice announcing her as Princess Sofia as he rested the new crown on her head. The royals apparently didn't think she was the daughter with how plainly dressed she was but clapped none the less. Sofia just faked smiled as Amber and James joined in standing next to her as the family was then bowed to by all.

Once done, they all moved to the great hall inside the castle. Sofia lagging behind and once the guests and family were out of sight along with any servants, removed the crown from her head. Wishing she could fling it across the yard but realizing that it would be stupid to do such a thing that with something this expensively made. She would "lose" it in her room again after this..reception. Then that would be the end of it since she would already have to deal with going to Royal Prep. Where all the princesses and princes attend for royal schooling. She just whined and trudged towards the castle. Someone was bound to be looking for her now that she had this title. She turned a corner and soon saw a fox run by. It made her smile as it stopped in her path. Holding her book and crown tightly, she crouched down and held a hand out to it.

She loved these creatures. Their fur look lovely. The way they ran amazed her. Even the way they seemed to act almost...human like intrigued her.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you," She said to the fox. "I wouldn't care but I am going that way." She pointed beyond the fox. "And I'd hate to scare you away. So may I pass?"

The fox stayed still. Tail moving slowly, like it was thinking on her request and then pondering her destination as it looked at the castle she pointed to. It looked back at her then moved to let her by. Even as she stood though, it grew weary. Making Sofia hold her hands up as she slowly walked by him. Showing the fox she truly meant no harm and only wished to pass by peacefully. Once the exchanged happened, she bowed to him.

"Thank you. Be safe okay? I would hate to cause trouble for you," She said continuing on towards the castle.

This castle had only perk to her living here. One she loved so far already. Animals….just animals and not even tamed ones. Ones that looked so content to be as they were yet calm enough to let her close to them. At least her new home would have something she could enjoy aside from all the books she could read. Unless she wouldn't be given the chance to enjoy those. The thought made her happiness fade. They would have stuff planned out for her. Her head met her hand and on the inside, she screamed.

She made her way back to the castle and before entering, put the crown back on. She was sure a "lost" crown wouldn't do good among the royals here currently. Even if the knew who she was and that she clearly didn't care. It was just to keep the king happy and everyone else off her back. Once inside, she snuck by some guy near the door and soon mingled into the crowd as if she never lagged behind. Many royals greeted her with just princess and she didn't bother correcting them. It would be a fruitless task in this big a crowd. Not to mention, she would have to deal with Amber. It was enough for one night so she stuck a dark corner of the room and read her book. Blocking the music and conversation out but watching.

After a few hours of being left alone in her corner, a smile on her face from a funny moment in her novel was ruined. Amber was heading her way but she didn't plan to do anything sociable. She did that already though. It was her moment to be alone and undisturbed. So why did this...girl want with her to bother her and her book.

"I was told by father to come get you for the annual father daughter dance," She said. "course, you aren't really his so...I expect you to decline the offer and let me take your place. I actually HAVE been taught how to dance."

"Then why are you here? Why not just know from my punch that I don't like you? Why bug me when all I want to do is punch you for the insults you sling so nonchalantly about my mother about. Who if I remember right MARRIED your father and combined our households." Sofia stated as she slammed her book shut and stood. "Now if you don't mind. I am going to my room. The very ROOM that will have the door locked to where you, Bailywick, James, his highness and his queen WILL NOT disturb me. Do I make myself clear!?"

"Perfectly," Amber said as Sofia shoved passed her.

"Oh and one more thing."

Amber turned and met another punch in her face.

"I am so sorry your grace. It seems my fist magically formed and hit you," Sofia bowed. "I'll try and keep my magic in control."

She turned and walked away. Leaving a couple nobles to handle her. Miranda heard and by time went to find Sofia, couldn't. This was already starting of badly but it could be because Amber didn't look thrilled to have her or Sofia here. It only made her hope that the girl's would work out their differences for her sake. If not, she and Roland were in trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

_I didn't plan this.  
The king did_

 _Leave me out of it_

~Sofia

First Day of Royal School

Chapter 4

After moving what little they had to the castle and getting Sofia settled into her room, which was near one of the older towers. She locked all the servants out and put her plan into action. She went to the windowsill and saw two cupboards full of blankets. She moved rooms for two reasons. One, to the hide her crowns in bigger box and the other because the tower was never entered by anyone. It would be perfect for her to read in and not be bothered. Smiling a little, she sung a song under her breath. She then pulled a blanket and pillow to the windowsill and layed down on the cushioned seat. It was comfy as she hummed now to the song as she then stopped and decided to get some sleep. She'd need it. IT would start tomorrow. The horrid life would start tomorrow.

The next morning, she heard a knock and then someone trying to get into her room. It only made her groan and yell at it to leave her to the world of dreams. Even if she had school, she didn't want to go to school. Not this new school but the more the knocking went on, the more it hit her that she was given no choice. It was this or being bugged by servants all day. Getting up, Sofia told the person knocking that she'd get dressed on her own. Walking to the big closet. All the dresses were just….too damn fancy though. Nothing was simple? They all had to look as if she was going to go to some ball? Groaning as she grabbed the simplest blue gown she could find and pulling it on. She looked at herself in the mirror. This wasn't her but she could alter it when she got home. Along with the others as well to make them scream her. She then grabbed her bag, the latest book and the next book she'd read.

Once ready, she unlocked the door and saw Bailywick there. Making him move back and letting her close the door the door. She then turned to him. A serious look on her face as she spoke the next words that would be law for her room.

"No one enters my room but me. Not mom, not the king, not James, not Amber or any servants or you. Its my room," She said sternly. "this is the one time I want my words to mean something! Okay!"

He held up his hands to show her words would be followed. It made her relax and thank him before walking away. She wanted this day to be over and fast. She had dresses to fix and make less fancy. The royal life would probably never suit her and it was clear from her dress from the wedding that she didn't plan to reform her simple life to these. It wasn't her but it was Amber. It screamed Amber and her stepsister could have that title all to herself. Once she was old enough, she'd leave the crown and never look back. For now though, she would have to hold out. Just until she was 18 though. Easy enough...she hoped at least.

"Sofia hey," James smiled to her. "ready for your first day at Royalty High?"

"No," She replied.

"Great! Wait, what?" He said taking a step back.

The princess got into the royal carriage that would fly them to school with Amber and James on the other side of her. The princess had two bruises now on her face and a scowl directed at her and then away at the sky around her. It didn't phase her and only made her wish she could read but the wind would probably knock it away from her hands. Something she wouldn't let happen when the book engrossed her far too much really. By time it landed though, Amber was saying something about rules but she wasn't really listening. She heard her name but didn't really pay much attention to the rest since it was mostly her stepsister's nagging and boring tone about the school rules. It was a school for royal kids though. The feeling would be you learn stuff one normally doesn't learn in the village school. That concept was made clear in the title of the school already. It wasn't called ROYALTY High for nothing.

It also was clear from all the royalty present that even other kingdoms sent their kids here. It only added to her desire to be in the tower near her room even more. That would be the greatest fortress to her since they wouldn't think she'd be up there. A voice made her look to see that Amber was talking well...whining to two other princesses that were babying her bruised face as she pointed to Sofia when she passed them. It only served to make her want to punch her again but she wouldn't unless she heard an insult towards her mother again. Even if it was at this school, she'd teacher Amber to shush up about her mom. Her anger was replaced when three fairies came flying towards her. Greeting her with smiles which she tried to return but failed as they got to close. All eyeing her dress and pulling at it or her bag. It made her scowl and pull the material out of the green dressed fairy coldly.

She didn't give them her name, just moved to go inside. Stopping when the pinkish red dressed fairy asked for her name gently. Sofia still didn't answer but James told them her name. It only made her sigh as the three greeted her and then went to sing judging by the deep breaths they took.

"Stop," She said making them stare at her. "No singing to me. You can speak about what you want...but no singing to me about it. I'm not in the mood for it anyways. Someone…" She glared towards Amber. "makes this place sour with distaste." She headed on inside as the fairies all watched her retreating back.

The others soon were in the classroom and she was there. Waiting for this to get started as Amber stood on some...podium. The board behind said step sister had working on positions and bowing and...something else but Amber was blocking it. It only made her realize that someone was asking for her to show what she could do but she didn't really get up. Volunteering others to show her the way first to waste time for this class to end. The sad part? It worked. The fairies had each student show the bow with many of the girls trying to out do the other and entertain the silent Sofia. it was almost hilarious when there were three on the podium just as the next class was due to start. Magic and that topic she could get behind since so far, the fairies never caught on to what she just did with the bowing.

The green fairy had this class though. She heard that they were going to start with the basic spells to learn about to get their hand "wet" in magic first. Once the simple spells were mastered, she would up the level and teach harder spells. This class sounded like fun and Sofia took notes on whatever she said in the lecture. The others were just listening but she took notes to look upon if needed. Sadly, she enjoyed it so much that the class ended quicker. Making her sigh as history and many other topics she was somewhat interested happened. After an entire dance class of nothing but her staying in a chair and reading. It was lunch.

She instantly found a bush thick enough to let her hide herself. It was a good thing to since Amber was looking for her. She overheard that she wanted her to sit on an enchanted swing that would go rogue after a few seconds of sitting on it. No way would she be found though. Even as she read her book and listened to her step sister desperately searching for her before the bell would ring. Only making her quietly chuckle at the idea of no one ever seeing her enter this bush at all. The fairies could fly for magic's sake. Couldn't they have flown over or spotted her from a window inside? Something to show they actually noticed students once outside the school? Whatever the reason her sister wanted to humiliate her when she had the face only a troll could love. Sofia found her bush to be safe. Suddenly making her laugh on the inside when she heard Amber whine to James.

She had to admit. James was the only one she didn't mind being around. Despite him venting to her, he never actually bothered her too much once she helped him. The first time she met him, he vented to her about a princess he really liked but wasn't sure why he also felt that way towards his best friend Hugo or something. All she could do was tell have him speak out loud to her how he felt towards the two to her. This prince was a dear friend to him and almost like the brother he never had where some princess was the kind of girl any prince would date. When he got quiet though, she summed up his problem in a simple solution. Telling him that all he had to do was make up excuses for a while to see who he missed more. The princess or Hugo something. The other was when they met a second time before the wedding. Like the first time, once she helped him with the problem. He shut up and left her alone.

Sofia was sure he started to read her book alongside her but it was only a feeling not sure if it was a thing for him to do. If she needed, she could ask him. Be the one person she'd bother but if he did read over her shoulder, she could lend him the book once she finished it. IF he actually had interest in it. If not, she'd put it away to keep safe. The bell ringing ended her sister's...tormentful search for her. Making her wait out in hiding as the others went inside. She came out of hiding and walked towards the school. Book shut in her hands as she dusted her dress off. So what if it had dirt on it. Wasn't gonna be this puffy ever again so why not ruin it before tearing it apart and putting it together once again right? Give a legitimate reason and no one could argue. Plus, she wasn't meant to be in a dress like this. The warning bell rang and she headed inside for the remaining hours of the school.

* * *

It was after school, in the flying carriage heading home that made her regret leaving her room even more. Turns out, they had to practice magic by visiting the castle mage. Why couldn't she just be given the chance to do it on her own as it implied to the word. HOMEwork and not get someone else to do it for you. Either way, Amber made it sound like she'd pass and learn a spell to remove any blemish on her face. Motioning to the bruises there from Sofia as she mentioned the spell. James just said it complimented her face and made her angry. The teen princess shaking her brother and rocking the carriage until the driver told her to stop. The twins settled down but Sofia was far too spaced to really listen anymore to the two.

She once again heard her name but it was Amber speaking and it sounded like she was telling Sofia off for not seeing some swingset she'd enjoy. Her mind remembered that it was the enchanted swing that would go rogue on anyone. No doubt a prank she easily avoided just by wanting to read in a bush. The driver said her name but she focused in on him despite Amber talking to her still. He asked how her first day was but she merely replied with it being a normal day for her. The only difference was that she had a title now and was in some school for royalty. When he responded with the hopes of her having better days after today. She shrugged. It wasn't like she didn't mind that kind of day. She liked to read and got to read. Even if she heard Amber's desperate filled cries of her name to ruin her dress. She had a pretty good day to her standards.

The scream of her step sister made the princess just groan and look at her. The idea of learning a mute spell came to mind if it kept that infernal scream out of commision. The princess cleared her throat. Only for them to arrive home and let Sofia instantly get out and run. Making her stepsister scream again but only for her to come back and listen to her again. By time she was in her room and the door locked, Amber was at her bedroom door banging on it. Making Sofia just pull the dress she wore off and pull on her first simple dress of purple cotton on instead. Making her turn to the dress from school as she lifted it up and smirking. She started to hum a bit as she grabbed the sewing kit given to her by her mother. Heading into the closet and then closing those doors. Locking them as well as she looked at the closet full of gowns now. Dropping the fancy gown and using the floor as a table. She grabbed the first dress and started to get to work.

* * *

 **Yep, Sofia is remaking her dresses. Amber isn't gonna like this XD but I never liked Amber and Sofia doesnt like her either.**


	5. Chapter 5

_He really didn't understand why he loved Sofia's, as she was called, scent. It wasn't like he could smell other great scents from other humans. So why did his one catch him off guard?_

~ Fox

The Fox and The Princess

Chapter 5

The fox watched the girl since the moment she merely requested to pass by. Hands held up as she headed towards the castle. A single day had passed already and he had seen her fly in a royal carriage and come back in the same one she left in. Running inside from a screaming girl that smelled truly terrible to him. The boy smelled worse though. Both had this...horrid scent of flesh and some strange disgusting smell of grass and whatever that fake scent that humans sprayed on one another. The other girl though smelled great. A hint of bark mixed amongst the grass and leaves, like she hide amongst them to avoid anyone coming in contact with her fair skin. The dress she wore while simple amongst the more shining dresses seemed to be fitting for her gentle voice. Coupled with the gentle stare and hands thrown up to show she truly meant no harm plus her smell enticed him a bit. Most human girls would scream while the men would chase him down or send the dogs on him. Either way, it was odd to see a girl merely show him no harm to simply pass towards the castle near his woodland area.

He did her hear a name of Sofia screamed at a high pitch towards her as she ran inside. Making the yellow clad princess scream and the boy cringed. This girl had to take her tone down a notch. That scream could pierce a window and break it into pieces. For someone so simple in smell, she sure lived in a big house. There was a wedding though and he heard a queen was crowned as was a princess. She was probably the new princess then if she lived in this castle though she bore no crown to really show her title. Perhaps that was her intention though. The marriage did basically state she was one now so no point in where a crown to show off. The red tailed fox watched the other princess and prince enter the castle and merely shook his head. He really didn't understand why he loved Sofia's, as she was called, scent. It wasn't like he could smell other great scents from other humans. So why did his one catch him off guard?

Her looks were simple really. A plain dress with fair colored skin that seemed to hide from the sun. Long Auburn red hair that seemed to curl at the ends slightly with most of it down and uncared for. Even her eyes were a fair blue with nothing really special aside from a strange fondness to be gentle towards him. Was she this way with all animals then? Regardless, he had to find her room. Just to see what exactly drew him to here. If he could figure it out then he could set it aside and move on finally. Even if that scent was so...enticing. The scent became worse and he looked around the level he was currently wandering around. Nothing here but the being a little stronger. When he looked up, there was an open window on the third floor. How could he get up there? There was no way up there.

The fox looked around and then spotted a few human sized footholds but nothing he could climb on in his current form. It would be pointless to waste any kind of special magic for a single scent with no reason behind the logic as to WHY he liked this scent. The only way he could see this human girl was if she came outside. It would happen at some point but when was the question. He couldn't exactly wait all day for her to appear. Even he needed food. The scent grew and he soon saw the arms and head of her pop out. Leaning against the window with her head towards the sky. He couldn't see her eyes but her scent just made him breath it in. Even making him stand on his bottom legs to get a better whiff. This scent was so sweet yet natural. Humans never had good scents and the fake scents never smelled great. This one had nothing covering its natural scent. Nothing whatsoever covered this fair scent of hers.

"Oh, hey there big guy," her voice said making him realize she was now staring at him. "I bet you are hungry huh? It's almost dinner time and here I am distracting you too."

The fair blue eyes were so gentle when they stared at him. Stating she had no ill will towards him and the more he looked, the more he just wondered what her mind was thinking as she looked at him now. Did she an animal that merely wandered around the castle close by? Did she something along the lines of possible meal ideas and those gentle eyes just hide the ill will quite well? Or...and he was guessing wildly...did she see a friend in him? A fox that was known to make strange sounds that any would rarely hear. An animal that created a sport for dogs and humans to chase down and skin alive. Her voice speaking up again got his mind to focus as something was dropped to the ground below. The fox did look too. Meat, uncooked meat on the ground.

"There you go. Think of it as...my way of saying sorry possibly ruining any chances at hunting tonight," she told him. "Don't tell nobody okay?"

He looked up and wondered how she obtained such a raw piece of meat. Then he just pushed it aside and started to eat on it. It was a pretty big piece and he could feel her watching him patiently eat. Once nothing was left, he looked back up to see her smiling at him still. It never faded and he found that smile nice to see on that young face.

"I gotta get going my friend. Tomorrow, if I can. I'll see if I can't come down after school with meat again. Lets meet up under my window though since it's easy to come by okay?" She said, laughing lightly. "well it's really up to you. I bet you think I am rather silly talking to a fox of all things." The smile stayed but she didn't laugh again. "anyways, I hope we can see each other again real soon. You take care and be safe alright?"

He watched her close the window then. Staying still and staring at it until he was sure it wouldn't open before running off. Thinking about what just happened as he made his way to the safety of his den.

* * *

 **This will be relevant at some point. There is reason as to why the fox is...enticed by her. If you don't understand the basis of this idea. Look to Bigby Wolf in the game and comics known as Fable and Wolf Among Us and then look at Snow's and Bigby's relationship and you'll see what its based off of.**


	6. Chapter 6

Second Day of Royal Life

Chapter 6

Sofia heard Amber whining once again but didn't move from her spot. Her dresses were remade to be less simple and her sister knew this but her parents didn't yet. They'd know once Amber got to the dining room for breakfast. She had made her own and was reading with a different book now. She finished her other adventure based story and it turned out to be what James liked in books. Lending it to him gave the two something to speak about whenever he was excited about a part. She was currently reading about a mage who had to steal to make a living but only stealing from those that were rich. Avoiding anyone noticing that he even was the culprit. At the moment, she wanted to read bout how he planned to steal from the king once again Only to have someone shout her name. It was her mom. From the way she was yelling for Sofia, something was going to go down. Either her or Amber or both but no way would she try to get along when Amber had given no indication she wanted to try. Her mother yelling for her again made her come of hiding, forgoing her food since it mostly crumbs and closing her book. She could get the tray later.

"Mom?" Sofia spoke up from behind her.

She turned to face her with a slight jump in feet. Clearly startled by Sofia appearing behind her from nowhere. Even holding her head and sighing before looking at her again. The eyes said it all. Her mother knew Sofia punched Amber twice. One before the wedding and then after during the ball. It wasn't like she was going to decline the punishment. It was a parent's job to punish bad behavior. She just wasn't going to stop though. Amber still flung insults but the princess learned. Never insult the queen mother since she never knew when Sofia was ever around.

"You...you probably cooked breakfast already but I really do wish you could give your father and sister a chance Sofia. They are our family now," the mother queen told her. "and I know you can do it but what I don't understand is...why you'd punch Amber? There had to be a reason for it...right?"

"If I may be blunt mom. Amber and I don't exactly see eye to eye when it comes to…" Sofia started and then lingered off. "certain situations and topics. I will put the effort in once Amber shows she will but until sh does that. I can't guarantee what will happen to us nor will I stand by when those topics are brought up by her sour, scorned filled words."

"Just please try to get along with someone in our family," Miranda said. "Maybe James can be a good start?"

Sofia swore it summoned him because he came running over with the book in his hand and a proud grin that said it all. He finished it and from the way he was acting loved the ending. It made her smile as he spun once and copied one of the finishing moves at the end of the story. Pretending to be the main character as he swung in and saved the day. Well he didn't swing but she was glad to see James's mind make things up. Miranda got silent as he jumped off a close wall and slide to Sofia's feet. Taking notice of her dress and making her mother notice as well. The once regal beaded satin gown was now beadless and just a plain satin dress. The material was okay enough to wear but she did wish it were simpler.

"Nice, you kept the shape and took away any puff and such. Nice touch sis. Oh do you have the sequel to that book?" He asked her, Sofia catching her mother cover her eyes as she walked away.

"No, not yet at least. Once I do though, we can read it together," Sofia told him.

"Oh okay. Do you have any more books like that?" The prince asked. "maybe some about pirates?"

"I think I do. Let me check since I need my school bag," She sighed walking to her room and then shutting the door.

James waited as his stepmother soon came back. He smiled while waving but Miranda didn't return it or look happy. Sofia ruining her dresses didn't bother her. She knew from the moment that wedding gown simplicity was shown that it would be the same will her new gowns. It didn't bother her at all and the fact that Sofia was always seen without a crown atop her head didn't bother her either. It was mostly a headache from stressing from the clear signs of her mostly attaching herself to James that she'd be like him. The school so far was new so skipping for newbies was probably pushed aside plus royalty had...privileges. They could skip and nothing bad would befall them. It wasn't wished upon but she was sure some royal children did just that. Her problem was that Amber and her wouldn't get along now for sure. Nothing bout the two girls was similar.

Amber read different types of stories. She didn't do her own chores or make her own food. Always wore her tiara around with fancy puff filled gowns to show her status off. Her hair was always showing the new trend and it always had to be big with her. It was fine. Points to her daughter for being herself but that meant she'd not like this. Sofia changed the dresses around completely. Taking away any beads, lace or other items that made the gown fit for a princess and more for a noble born woman. It was fine but she wanted the girls to get along. No more of this...punching and sour words to another. The only thing in common between them was her but she had a feeling from the way Sofia spoke about the "topics" they didn't get along on was mostly her. It only made the mother queen upset to know that the Amber around her was a downright lie and masked what the princess truly thought of her. Instead of telling her, Sofia had been defending her. In the form of hitting Amber and leaving marks to prove her daughter wouldn't take this slander.

She knew Amber must have spoken harshly about Sofia though as well. Yet if she judged correctly about how Sofia looked towards the royal life she now led. This meant she only hurt Amber when it came to her. Honorable as her young one's intentions were, it had to end at some point right? The girls couldn't keep this round about going forever. At some point, Amber would stop and Sofia would like her. Unless it was her heart's wishful thinking.

"Hey mom, I hope you know," James's voice started breaking her deep thoughts apart. "Sofia only hit Amber when she insulted you."

The queen looked towards her daughter's bedroom door. She was right then. Sofia was defending her honor and right to marry Roland. Amber was insulting her behind back and when in front of her pretending she loved her. The queen mother sighed sadly as Sofia walked back out and shut the door. Locking it with a key and putting it into her school bag. Handing James a couple books that were probably close to the kind he just finished. Making the prince take them in a one arm and hug Sofia with the other arm. Then running off to grab his school books. Leaving the queen mother to watch Sofia head towards the front entrance. She wasn't sure why but the way her daughter carried herself seemed noble enough and defending her honor touched her. For the moment, she'd look away from the lack of desire towards regal jewels and gowns.

Nor would she have Roland or any other push them onto Sofia. If she wanted the royal treatment some day then they could have their fun. If she didn't, they'd hold off and keep holding off until Sofia spoke up. Walking the opposite to reach her room. She walked in and found Roland being dressed by servants. Making him smile at her as others came to dress her as well. Unlike her daughter though, she really had no choice. It was already set in stone that the queen would never dress herself. The king then got her attention.

"Did you get a chance to speak with Sofia about Amber?" He asked.

"I did but I also found out the reason behind the girls' lack of relationship from James," Miranda started as she walked behind a beautiful shade imported from outside the kingdom.

It had the setting of a lake with swans on each fold with the sun setting in the background. Maids bringing her clothes and hanging things over it to free their hands to dress her.

"Seems Amber isn't as fond of me as we think she is. Apparently Sofia punched her those two times to defend my name and right to be with you Roland," She informed her husband. "even so far as to basically ignore her."

"And what about James and her? Are they the same?"

"No, her and James seem to have already bonded. Sofia lent him a book and just a moment ago, two more just like it. She even let him hug her before watching him run off to grab his school bag. I have a feeling James and her will be best friends," the queen said. "But we must let Sofia and Amber work this out. We can only step in if Amber has anymore bruises. I love Sofia but violence never solved anything."

"I do wonder why Amber dislikes you," Roland sighed as he crossed his arms. "you are lovely, warm...kind and compassionate. You love her and James dearly and let them do whatever they want within the rules. You are the perfect mother. So why is it only James and Sofia adore you and Amber doesn't?"

"Roland," She sighed, now dressed in a blue gown with a blue crown and slippers to match. "we can only try our best. Even was as parents can only hope things change for the better. Even if we have to step aside and let time do its job."

"But time is always so slow. If Amber and Sofia don't get along," He started but stopped at her gentle look.

She then walked over to him and touched his cheek with her hand, "I know but if what we do doesn't help. Time will have to be the one to handle it. Even if it means letting the two duke it out. They'll eventually learn that it's not getting them anywhere."

Roland touched Miranda's hand gently and sighed. Giving in and letting her finish getting ready for the day. It wasn't really much to his rule but he was glad she was always next to him to add support.

* * *

Sofia watched from her desk as they all started to practice bowing again. Did this school teach anything else aside from this and magic? At least she got the entertainment out of the fairies realizing that she wasn't gonna get out of her seat unless she was leaving the room. The looks they had just made her day. If anything could top it, that'd be sweet but she doubted it. The one downside was that today they had dancing class and singing class. Making her dread the prospect of either having to hear Amber and others sing or be forced to sing along to some musical like song with maneuvers she wouldn't know. Dancing, she didn't want to bother with. Amber stated she danced "perfectly" to her already in simple words. So long as one of her siblings had those classes down, she'd pass. Singing wouldn't get her anywhere anyways, not out of the castle walls at least. At this point, she'd marry a toad if it got her out of there.

"Now class, its time for dance lessons. You ALL must take part in it," A fairy said, eyes going to her mostly.

"Why bother when Princess Amber has such perfect moves though?" Sofia said, standing gesturing to her sister. "After all, lowly peasants such a myself aren't nearly as blessed with such skills. It would be such a waste to cover the floor with a talentless hack such as myself."

Either James was the only smart one to catch the insulting undertones or he was clapping along with the others towards a bowing Amber because he didn't want to spoil the moment when their sister caught on. Either way, Sofia was basically calling her the talentless hack and it would sweet justice once she figured it out.

"Don't you worry Ms. Fonna," Amber said standing and walking to the classroom exit. "I'll be…" She stopped at the door. "you! You little!" She turned to Sofia and pointed at her but had no insult to fling.

"yes, I know. I am a lowly peasant, no talent harbored within me but the ability to serve up well cloaked insults towards the very sister who insults my mother," Sofia stated as she grabbed her bag and walked by Amber. "Better hurry up princess. Your stage awaits."

The three fairies watched as the classroom emptied and sighed. It was clear that there issues amongst the royal family but to already come into their classroom after a day. Things would change but it was clear it was rough in the castle Either way, the fairies would do their best to handle it whenever they could. Maybe an exercise to form a bond between the two girls would work? Teenagers usually had something in common, even if they came from different lifestyles. Fonna decided to see Amber and find anything that could possibly be something to bond with Sofia. Mary Weather picked Sofia. Either the blue fairy saw much of herself in the girl or the girl sounded like fun. Whatever the reason, they hoped it would work.

* * *

Lunch time hit and finally Mary Weather went looking for Sofia. The princess was just learning magic so no spells to cloak oneself were there yet. She could levitate though and that meant she probably used it to hide in high places. Flora often told her students to practice the magic for the beginners test. She didn't find her in any high places though. Clearly this princess knew ahead of time that using magic to hide was not a good idea. They could spot her or easily find her. Even when she asked James if he had any idea of where she'd be. He could only shrug to show his sister was great at hiding. Even in the morning before school, no one ever saw her until they went looking for her. Even then, she always just...appeared suddenly. Making the fairy just fly off.

She stopped when she spotted Sofia heading inside. Finally, she found her! Flying at top speed, she was soon at the princess's side and speaking to her. Only to be stared at as they slowly came to a stop.

"What do you want from me and why are you asking me all these questions?" Sofia asked her, book held tightly in her hands. "Cause it feels like you are trying to find something me and Amber both like."

"What...what makes you say that?"

"The fact that Fonna is talking to Amber," She said point inside through the nearest window towards Fonna and Amber. "and that fact that you are talking to me, that should about cover my reasoning."

"We only wish to help you girls bond. You both love your mother right?"

"I do. Amber doesn't. Amber reads stupid fairytale stories, I don't. Amber hates to get dirty, I love it," Sofia listed off. "she loves the fancy royal life, I like the simple life. She loves big things, I am okay with what I have."

"...perhaps opposites can attract?"

"While I do admire your wish to help ma'am. I don't think this will work," The princess told her gently. "It's been like this since day we met in person. I don't think it will change until either I am married and moved out or Amber matures and realizes that everyone is different."

Mary Weather smiled at her sadly and nodded. The princess had a point and for her age, sounded really wise. It must have been all the books she read. Points to her for making her own way then.

"Very well, I'll let time handle this then P-" Sofia covered her mouth.

"Sofia please. No princess," She said.

"Sofia it is but…" Mary weather smiled and then leaned into her ear. "only in private, okay?"

The princess agreed reluctantly to her terms. Sofia walked away while the blue fairy simple flew back towards the school door.

* * *

Once again, in the flying carriage, Amber was saying something. Sofia didn't care to listen since it was mostly about the princess's "bonding" time with Fonna. It wasn't too interesting really but at the same time. She couldn't help but notice that James was staring at her. He knew what was up. It wasn't like she was going to hide anything from him though. Between Amber and James, she'd pick James. At least he knew when to not disturb her. A scream made her look towards her step sister. The princess was saying something again but Sofia tuned her out as the carriage finally landed home. Allowing her to get out and walk away. She had a promise to keep to her friend. Amber could wait.

Ignoring the screams to get back and listen to her, Sofia entered the castle and made her way to the kitchens. Dropping by her room long enough to drop her school bag off and locking her room again. She didn't need the bag until later. Sofia had to focus on her friend and that meant getting another piece of meat. Maybe something extra for flavor just for him. It was the only animal that stuck around without running from her so why not spoil him...or her. Entering the kitchens just as she heard Amber's whines all the way from the front door.

"Seriously? How loud do you have to be?" Sofia's grumbles asked as she grabbed a basket and got two cuts.

One of steak and the other that smelled...horrible to her but left with it covered by a very fancy handkerchief with no name on it. She headed out of the kitchens just as she heard someone enter it and yelling her name. No way should she stop. Time was short and she had to meet up with her friend as promised. Once outside, she took a cobbled stone path that went around the castle and then around it again to where her room was at in a quick speed her shoes allowed her. Happily seeing her friend there already as she uncovered the meat.

"I'm here as promised," She said to the fox as she sat as close as she could get to him.

Both were pretty close but the basket separated them. The fox eyeing the meat and then her. He was testing her but the nod from her to it seemed to show that it was meat as it was. Not poison or anything else, just meat. She then started to talk as he ate. Mostly venting about her school day. Happy to have an animal that wouldn't judge her but listen to her at least. Maybe even form a friendship with him if he trusted her.

* * *

 **Fox is still a thing. Alright, gonna ride this idea out and see where it takes me.**


	7. Chapter 7

Third Day of Royal Life

chapter 7

Soifa heard Amber scream about some prank James played on her seconds after waking up. Making her wonder if her step sister know of the…"inside voice" rule for neighbors on the other side of her room. It was early in the morning before school. Wasn't that enough torture for her brother and her? Did they have to endure her constant screaming and whining about EVERYTHING that happened to her? They lived it. End of story and of the misery she inflicts on them. Another scream just made her look towards the door of her room, the door needed to be sound proof at this point. Maybe that royal mage they had could help her out with that one though since magic wasn't her speciality still. She shook her head. No, that mage was...already going to be bad news if she asked for a favor. A knock made her hold her head. The idea of that door opening by her hand with that screaming still raging on. It would give any or induce any innocent passing creature, magical or not, with a headache from hell.

Another knock made her stand and close the book she was almost done with, infuriated at being disturbed as she walked over to the door. Unlocking it quickly and see her stepdad before her with a box in his hand and the other ready to knock again. Amber's screaming at James still going on even as the king entered her room and let her close the door. Turning wasn't an option, she wouldn't face him until she was ready but at the same time. Sofia had yet to actually look at him when speaking and the few times she did. They were quick. Guess now was a good time to at least give the man some respect.

"Sofia, I...wish to earn your respect but also treat you like one of my own. I know you don't...like much of the royal life style. It's clear by your dress, the way you walk and talk bluntly or just ignore regal conversations and parties. I understand your desire to be...private," Roland said to her. "but I also hope that….you'd give it a chance. This world around you can grant you many things others could never have at times."

"Like a school to teach me how to bow and be polite even when the person insults me?" Sofia asked. "Or...how looking like I come right straight from the throne just to make friends or fit in with other royal children?" She walked right by. "Or how I have to change who I am because of a title that never had much meaning to me? I don't or need a royal life your highness. I just need to be in my own private world and don't get me wrong. You make my mother happy and I am thrilled you do." Sofia shrugged. "I just...I can't be part of this world. It doesn't feel right. I feel out of place here. And I have been trying to fit in with how I am, I have but the more I try the more people don't get me."

"What has happened exactly?" Roland asked, box still in hand.

"Amber thinks me to be nothing. Nothing but common trash with a title to hide it. She makes faces and screams as if I have no power and demands I pay attention. whining I don't give it to her. When I do, I am talked down to, treated like mud under petty high heeled shoes. I don't think we'll get along and I would rather punch her pretty little teeth then pretend that her insults to my mother are not heard," Sofia said. "so I warn you now, to prepare you, I will not get along with her at this rate. James maybe, my mother, always. You, I might, but Amber and me will NEVER be sisters at this point. And the next time she calls my mother trash, scum or anything at all. I will not hesitate to make her pay."

The king remained quiet. He had known why Amber insulted Miranda. He knew that his teenager daughter didn't care for his new wife but to hear the stepsister basically admit that she wouldn't get along with Amber due to the words used. Well, it made him stunned. Sofia got quiet too. Waiting for what he guessed to be some cliched parent talk about giving her a chance but he couldn't when she already was. Trying so hard to be herself and fit in, both at Royal Prep and at home but only faced with her mom and step brother to lean on. He wasn't even in there yet and she said it was a might. Did this mean that if he tried to be fair then he'd earn her trust then? She clearly wanted fair treatment without being talked down too. This would require more than a simple peace offering than. It would take...skill and time. Something he wasn't sure about. All he could do was hope this first step could work.

"Well…" Roland cleared his throat. "sorry, well Sofia. I...want to take the first step then. As I said, it's clear you hate royalty being shown. So…I got this." He opened a box with an amulet inside. "I know it's a bit much but...I wanted to give you something to show I wasn't going to play favorites."

" Did Amber and James get something?" She asked him, looking at it oddly.

"Yes, Amber has a new dress and all that. James has a new sword. I had to go small and I did my best to do so for you," He replied gently. "...do you like it?"

His daughter gently took the amulet with one hand and sighed. She smiled at him and nodded to show she did. It wasn't really all that decorated either. A simple purple gem encased in silver with a simple silver chain. The only simple piece of jewelry he could find that would hopefully fit her simple desires and it worked. He even got the honor of her putting it on without being told to leave. On the inside, all his tight muscles and stress just faded and he could relax at last. Something went well and it was great to see some progress.

"I'm glad you like it. I tried to get the simplest item I could. It was...really hard to find too," He joked. "...but I am glad you like. It's...my way of asking to be friends if we can."

"Well, you got a good start but don't expect me to just...up and talk all a sudden," Sofia told him. "but thank you...dad." he smiled at the word. "...I'm glad you gave it to me."

Roland nodded and then slowly backed up. Pointing to the door as he said that he'd leave her to what she wished to be left too. Quickly walking out and then closing the door. Sofia chuckled as she held her book with one hand and the other covering her only newest item. She really did like the gem. The smile still there, she grabbed her school bag and left her room. Ignoring Amber's groan towards the simple green dress she wore at the moment. Once again, the princess demanded that she at least wore royal clothing but was ignored. Sofia caught Bailywick wince when Amber screamed at her. Their dad at the front door made a face at the scream too. The princess regained her…"broken" composure and bowed. Showing off how to bow to her sister with a smirk. Only for Sofia to bow like a man to avoid having to even lift her lower garment up. The girl growled and finally looked at their dad.

"Father I demand you make her change into something decent for a school! She is a disgrace to Royalty High!" Amber said making Roland look at Sofia and then at her. "well father!?"

"Sofia made all her gowns like that Amber," He said to her already shocked face. "I can't change something your sister clearly wants kept as is."

She stomped her foot on the ground and got into the carriage. Sofia eyeing the...very almost blinding green dress the princess before her wore. Bright, shining green sequins sewn into the fabric with blinding shining green beads around the torso. Even the shoes had almost an ultra shine to them when exposed to the sunlight. This girl looked like a light with a green transparent green paper over it just...brighter. James had a blue coat and pants on with a white shirt though and it seemed to...almost compliment the bright green paper of a princess next to him. Him talking though broke her thoughts.

"Oh, I finished those books you lent me. I couldn't put them down," He said to her with a grin. "it was so amazing to read those adventures! Anymore?"

Sofia nodded, "I have two in my bag. One is an adventure about mage to upgrade his power and to be accepted by the people. The other I haven't read yet BUT the title is 'A Life To Live' and it looks interesting but I'll let you know what my...general opinion is."

James grinned and fist pumped the air above him. She let the princess tell her his favorite parts of the two books. The prince barely able to keep his enthusiasm down at every great scene or detail he liked. She also mentioned that some scenes were also her favorite too. Both enjoying the moment until Amber demanded silence. Making her brother go quiet but Sofia laugh lightly. Making her sister demand to be silent. When she stopped though, the smile that was left made James shudder as the coach landed at last. Amber stood to go first but Sofia jumped over the edge and ignored her sister's yells. The fairies hearing the yelling and coming out just as Amber was confronting the young princess. All three watching with high hopes that nothing...bad would happen.

The more Amber kept insulting both the queen and her. The more James and others could tell Sofia was nearing her limit. The insults ceased when the young princess nearly punched her step sister. Making the older one by a year cringe and cover face. It never connected though and she simply breathed and walked away.

"one chance," Sofia said to Amber, stopping and turning to look to her. "ONE chance. You make me smile, laugh WITHOUT insult my mother. I won't punch your face in. If you ruin it...I not only will make you regret it but I will always...ALWAYS make you pay." The crowd got quiet as Sofia sighed. "My mother loves your father. She does and the fact that she said yes should be a...loving gesture to you and James. You insulting her behind her back isn't right nor fair to her! The next insult best be left unspoken or I'll make you regret ever seeing your father smile at my mother and you will NEVER have a mother like mine AGAIN!"

She turned and headed inside. The royal children and fairies around quiet until Flora started to usher them in for classes nervously. Fonna worried about what would happen now. Only Sofia knew where to hide and no one could ever find her once she did. So Amber had to be careful and it was clear the princess knew this. The usual talkative Amber was quiet while James looked nervous but thrilled about something. Either from the lack of trouble with Amber or just something he had used to distract his mind.

* * *

School ended on a high note for Sofia. Amber said nothing to her all day and at lunch, never once brought up her mother. A good progress until...the carriage and there. It all ended. Once again, Amber screamed her complaints. Something about...a prince hitting on her and asking her out. Why did this girl care if she had turned him down? Was asking her out illegal? If so, she was gonna make a list of rules and then post it up on the wall at school to let Amber have a decent where she wouldn't be screamed at. So far, one rule, don't ask her out. Sofia heard another scream and this time James finally snapped. Telling her to shut it and let the rest of the ride be silent. Claiming to have a headache and Sofia mentally thanking him. She had one as well at the moment.

It was a quick trip to thanks to the quiet moment but she didn't stay around. Getting out first and heading around the castle quickly. Ignoring her sister as she reached the kitchen window and grabbed a single piece of meat on a plate full of others to be cooked for dinner no doubt and moved on. Holding it close as she turned and headed to where the ground stood under her window. Once there, she sat down and waited, working on the homework from school with the meat next to her. It was still warm out so she could get away with this and the light was natural so no harm from her. Waiting for her fox friend to vent to him would be just that...a wait and with hopes of it being worth it. Rustling made her look up and smile at the same fox as she held out the meat to him. Like last time, he or she, took it and started to eat as Sofia started to talk and talk. Mostly how she just...wished she punched Amber but held back with hopes. High hopes that Amber would leave her alone but no. The princess didn't.

Instead, she waited for the carriage ride home to whine and scream at her. No insults but the mere idea of Amber taking advantage of the fact that Sofia couldn't just...walk away was almost aggravatingly smart. She planned when to whine to her and knew when to now. Once done, Sofia sighed and apologized to her friend. She never asked how his day was. It was rude, even if she could understand him. It didn't seem to bother him since he was eating and listening to her but she still smiled at him.

"How was your day?" She asked him.

"Well, y'know nothing special. My stomach is full cause of this meat now though," The fox...wait...the fox spoke to her.

Sofia's eyes grew wide as this...fox spoke human to her and she in turn could hear it. The fox saw her surprise and started to talk again. Telling her that he didn't kill any healthy deer today, just those who were unable to move or were sickly. It didn't matter what this fox said thought. She was...hearing him. It was plain as day. As if she were in front of another human but...it was a fox.

"Um…" She spoke up at least. "...I...I can understand you."

"Oh, I'd assume so. You do wear the Amulet of Avalor do you not?" He or she said nodding to the necklace. "You gave me food because you wanted to or knew I needed to be full. So it granted you a gift."

"Gift...what gift? How can...Is this enchantend?" Sofia stuttered, confused and scared.

"Its Enchanted and yes it is. "For Every good deed done, a reward you shall receive. For every bad deed performed, a curse shall be placed on you" or something like that," The fox said. "oh and I am a male to let y'know."

"Oh...okay," She said looking away. "...male, alright then. I am confused but I'll...accept this once I research this...thing more. Anyways, what's your name?"

"Todd, at your service ma'am. You are Sofia correct? What's a princess like you doing here? You seem so.." Todd said moving his head back and forth. "different from the other one."

"You must mean Amber. Yes I am. I don't….really want this lavish lifestyle. It doesn't...suit me," Sofia said, slowly accepting that this fox was speaking. "but...for my mom. I'll endure it until I am either...married or can leave her care."

"Well, I like you and as my friend, I will be here when you need another to listen. So long as you listen to my plight evenly," Todd smiles.

"Consider it, Todd. A friendship," She said to him.

* * *

 **Sofia has two friends. A fox and James...progress.**


	8. Chapter 8

Fourth Day of Royal Life

chapter 8

Thursday, just another day and she could have a weekend away from this place. She hoped. royalty always had their life planned for them. To keep one on their toes or just to make them entertained and not become bored. Either way, she didn't know what she could get away with on the weekends now. With her hopes high though, it'd be her left alone to her books. That and in general let her be left alone for the rest of the time she was stuck here. A knock made her look up from the last page on her book. One more page and she'd be done. Why did someone have to knock now? Sofia didn't get up but she continued to read while speaking to the lock door.

"Sofia, it's your father. May I come in?" He asked just as she finally finished the last sentence.

Shutting the book and setting it down on the pillowed windowsill seat. She got up and walked over, bare feet on the cold floor making her breath in until they adjusted as she unlocked the door. Walking away quickly as she shouted that it was unlocked now. He walked in just as she sat back down. Grabbing another book from below her seat and looking at him. Waiting for some speech even as he sat on the bed and fiddled with the pillow.

"Miranda said that...a family outing would…" He started, almost hearing Sofia's inside groan from the frowning face she had. "help our family bond. So I planned an outing. One that I hope will make Amber lessen her insults. To your mother and you. I don't know how well it will go though. I never did this kind of thing before."

"Outings are nice but if you planned one does this mean we are just going to some mansion?" She asked him, guessing she was right from his stare at her. "if so, Amber may like it. James struck me as an outdoor teen and I just want to read."

Her stepdad didn't say anything but from his face, he looked a bit put down. A groan from the inside reminded her that he was really trying. It wasn't going to hurt her to try a little more and it wasn't like he was demanding that she get along with Amber. Just that she accompany them on this family get away. She could accommodate that simple request. Giving in, she breathed out and got his attention.

"I'll come along but don't force me to tag along cause of Amber," She said.

"No, this is just for us to get away and bond with one another at our pace," He said to her hands up to show his innocence. "If it doesn't happen between you and Amber and then I understand. She is...a handful with many at times."

Sofia went to say something but Amber bursting in into her room silenced her. The crying princess had a rip in her gown and was then at her dad's side. Yelling about a cook that ruined her gown and that they should be punished for such a small tear. It made Roland look at her but Sofia once again returned to the sanctuary of her book as she spoke.

"If you are done squawkin bout some silly gown to your dad Amber. I suggest you get out while you can," Sofia stated. "I really don't want to punch you."

"Says the one with a simple amulet! I should have gotten such a gem anyways. Its suits me better!" Amber stated. "And I have the dress to go with it!"

Said Amulet was tucked safely in her hiding spot so no one would know where it was. She did know that the mage here suddenly asked about it but she didn't really say anything to him since it was after school when he saw it around her neck. Something bout it being dangerous for her but it let her speak with her friend so she wanted to keep it. A whine to their dad made Sofia stand up then, shutting the book she just started in her arms. Roland watched as his step daughter grabbed his other daughter and then shoved her back towards the room exit. Him standing and walking to the door quickly as once again Sofia shoved Amber towards the door.

"How dare you shove me!" Amber yelled at her. "your peasant mother wi " A punch sent Amber flying onto the floor.

"I told you. I told you," Sofia said as Roland got between the two girls. NEVER insult my mother. I gave you a chance Amber but it seems I put my faith too high. Get out of my room and next time, you better be ready for a quick mufflin punch to your face for any insult towards my mother."

"Girls!" Roland shouted getting Amber out and grounding both at the same time.

"Not like I do much anyways," She said as she grabbed her doorknob. "What are you gonna do? Ground me from school?"

Roland stopped and looked back. She...had a point. The princess already practically lived in that room and even had the only key to it now. Plus her own library under that window sill seat. The only thing he could was...ground her from the family outing really. Sighing, he spoke up sternly.

"You are grounded from the outing young lady" He said walking away while Amber smirked at her.

Sofia just leaned against the door of her room. Processing what happened and then realizing that she really didn't care at the moment. Either due to anger or just not being attached that deeply yet. The only thing she could think of was that she couldn't defend her mother's name now. The sound of Bailywick stating that school would happen soon sounded off. Grabbing her bag and locking her bedroom door. She got her amulet and knew what to do with it. Despite liking it a lot and knowing that she could talk to Todd. Amber wanting it and being told no would bring horror down onto her mom and Amber's dad. So...folding it up gently. She walked to where the king waited.

"Hold your hand out please," She said to him. When he did, she put it in his hand. "Amber wanting this isn't going to down well so put it back and keep that mage of yours away from it okay? This way NO ONE will have it."

"But...you like it," Roland said to her, upset.

"I do...but so does the princess and she has clearly staked her claim on it all so I am avoiding a petty fight over it. I suggest you do as well your highness," she said, hiding her tone from him. "even if it I like something a lot."

She caught Amber's look of disbelief but then it faded as she ran up and took the amulet. The princess had a light purple gown on today and once the amulet was on, smirked and gloated at how great it looked on her. Demanding the coachman fly off even as Roland shouted to hold off. Talkin about showing off today in class as the amulet glowed for a bit. James looked at her with worry but Sofia merely handed him the book she finished to keep him distracted. The princess would be happy and when Sofia stated to Amber that she was to now stop bad talking her mom or else she'd "lose" the amulet for sure. The look of horror was priceless and responded with a nod and promise to not backtalk about her mom.

' _if I had known this from the start, I would have done this instead_ ' her thoughts sighed unhappily. ' _I really did like that amulet but it'll keep my mom's heart safe so...gotta remember it's worth giving up._ '

Once at Royalty High, Sofia let Amber get off and watched her brag to her friends about the jewel. Sofia let James get off next as she followed. The prince reading as she walked by everyone. She actually felt like crying for giving it up and it had been a single day. Guess she liked it more than she thought but it was too late now. It was to keep her mom safe and she braced her reason and resolve to keep it like that. Then she turned and walked back to Amber.

"Oh and Amber, since I can't join you on the outing. I'll be askin James what was said. So remember NO INSULTS," She reminded the princess, making her cover the amulet.

Turning again, she headed inside and sat at her desk. Thinking on what to get for herself to repair the damage she did onto her heart. A trinket was a trinket but something that special already to her left a tiny hole. Opening a book in her desk, she found her magic book and looked through for a creation spell. One to help combine items to make something for herself. Nothing in the spell though specifically for her. She had to think of something to help her move on. Sighing as the class filed in. Flora got their attention for posture at the dining table of a guest. Everyone tuning her in but Sofia tuning her out as they all practiced.

The class ended and she left for magic class and then knew what was coming. Dance and Singing for the day while the boys got fencing and horse riding lessons. What was it about the different things for girls and boys anyways? What did they think would happen? A gender war would break out if they mixed the classes together? It only served to make her time here worse. Amber and the girls she hung with made fun of her but it never bothered her. It was that she felt out of place in this world. Like all these...eyes were watching her, waiting for her to trip so they could find evidence on her. Blackmailers looking for blackmail to use against her. Not like that would happen though, she so rarely got off the chair to dance that teacher didn't bother to try and the singer just gave up when Sofia didn't even speak to her. Hell her name was kept quiet until James finally told the two what it was. Even then, they didn't bother her and wasted no time in ending class to get her to leave with the others.

They were gonna get lucky though. She wasn't going to dance or singing. She was going to go and read else where. After the classes was lunch, she'd read through all three times and then the end of school would come. The schedule showed that school was getting out early cause of the weekend trip she had planned. This wasn't going to be fun for them but great for her. She was grounded. This gave her a chance to detach herself from the necklace and some serious alone time. Plus, she could see Todd again if he so desired. Sadly she would have to tell him about the amulet issue and form a new way to communicate with him. She looked through her magic book and found a spell to charm an item for a certain reason. All the caster had to do was think of the reason, cast the spell on the object and have it in their possession to make the spell work.

Smiling as she looked at the words, all she had to do was burrow a wand and think of what she always wore. Her ears were pierced but she only had a single pair of simple studs. Rings were just too easy to lose and necklaces were always to...shiny. she looked at her feet but the knew the shoes would be needing replacements soon so that was out. What could she enchant then? Walking outside, she got into her hiding place and thought back at what she could do. Hearing a voice, she looked to see the blue fairy looking for her. The teachers already spotted her being absent? They work fast then. Groaning, she moved part of the bush and whistled at the fairy. She looked just as she left the bush cover herself again.

"Sofia?" Mary Weather cautiously spoke as she hovered over and moved part of it aside. "Thank goodness, why aren't you in class?"

"And let a bunch of spoiled princess get blackmail on me?" Sofia asked her. "thanks but I'll pass and besides it isn't like they are useful skills really. I can see fencing, horse lessons, magic lesson even history has its perks but in reality..dancing, fanning, and singing really don't do much. Great hobbies, yes. Great for ruling a kingdom, no."

"Then what would you like to do for a school related time during these classes?" Mary asked her. "you need to have a class and not skip it."

"...Free period," Sofia said to her. "...or study period. Allow me to do my homework in a private area to learn rather than hear a bunch of...spoiled girls whine to a teacher about someone's posture being off."

"Done," the fairy nodded. "you can have a free period during dancing and singing then so long as you do your homework read something."

Sofia held a book up to show she was reading at the moment. Letting her teacher know that she kinda already did that anyways so it was already set in motion that it would happen anyways. The fairy smiled at her and left. It was then decided that the studs would have to do. It wasn't like they'd hurt her ears and no one would ever notice them under her long hair. It was then she looked at one of her locks. Maybe a short hairstyle would be better for a change of pace, to make herself look more like herself. She shook her head and started to read the spell again to see what she would need to do.

* * *

 **Yep, she gave up the Amulet to shut Amber up. It worked too. Don't know if she'll get it back now though :/**


	9. Chapter 9

" _...what about you though?" The fox asked, tail swinging lightly. "you made her happy. You have kept her safe and have put the best shield up possible. So what do you want?"_

" _I don't know Todd. I wish I knew," She sighed._

Fifth Day: Weekend To Self

Chapter 9

Sofia waved with a smile to her mom from the front door of the castle. Miranda looking upset but smiling nonetheless. She appeared happy and Amber was being polite and talking to her with no insults or screaming. The amulet around her neck still. Clearly not wanting to lose it with Sofia's threat on the burner. James went right by her with the books she had finished in a separate bag as he got in. She waved as he pointed to them then sat down. Roland then appeared next to her and she simply looked at him. The king nodded to her and she did the same with him before watching him go down the stairs.

"Remember you aren't allowed…"

"Any friends, like I have any that are free currently with them on vacation themselves. Not allowed to have anyone cater to my whims and blah blah. I already take care of myself your highness. So please..go already okay? Ruby and Jade are on vacation and guess what? I have no friends at Royalty High." She said smiling then letting it fade. "so go and let me be." Turning, she went inside and let Roland groan to himself.

Punishment or not, it was clear to him that any punishment wouldn't phase her. Not so long as Amber was the way she was. Yet he did notice that since Amber had worn the amulet that the girl had started to speak with Miranda and suddenly give her a chance. As if some miracle spell from Sofia happened. He sat back as the coachman started the horses fly into the sky. Then he looked to Amber. She didn't seem...to different. If anything, she wasn't bad mouthing Miranda but she was always like that in front of her. He would have to see what his daughter was like when alone. A voice got his attention and James had a note to him to be more...private as Amber and Miranda shared a conversation. When he opened it, James had written down that his twin was no longer back talking Miranda. Amber even hugged their stepmother when Roland left to get the bags. And only because Sofia gave up the amulet she desperately wanted it.

"Amber...did Sofia tell you to stop being mean to your stepmother?" Roland asked his daughter out of the blue. "I want the honest truth."

Amber shook her head, "Daddy, Sofia said to give my new mom a chance and I am finally. Don't look a gift horse in the mouth okay?" She said to him with a smile. "and besides, the amulet was given up by her and I only want to wear it for a few more days okay? I mean that."

Roland leaned back and sighed, watching her as she started to speak with Miranda again. The old queen thinking about his words now as she spoke with Amber again. The king listened in as James decided to look out at the clouds. Making the king think even more about what he had to do about making this family work. A week in and things were already out of hand.

* * *

Sofia walked away from the mage's tower with the mage's wand. He was asleep and so was the usual crow called something wood, she wasn't able to recall the name of the mage or the bird really. For the moment, she only had one thought. Enchant the only simplest studs she had in her own personal effects, put the wand back after putting them on and then going to find Todd again. Technically she wasn't breaking any rules either. Todd was an animal and it wasn't like the servants were supposed to question or offer her assistance either. Not like they were gonna stop her or bother with her then. The most they'd probably do was bow like normal. Even now, that's all they did. Bow and move on with their jobs, even Bailywick did that but he did ask why she was so mean to Amber. Sofia said nothing to him. Her reasons were pure but unaccepted cause she did try but apparently Amber would get her way no matter what. It made her wonder why she bothered to even give her step sister a chance.

Day one of school should have been a sign to her. A big bold sign on Amber's boobs stating she wasn't worth an ounce of effort. Sofia didn't give up though and now she had the princess to deal with. At her door, she groaned outside and walked into her room. Shutting the door on Bailywick and locking it. The earrings were there still and so was the book with the spell bookmarked. Smiling as she walked to the chair at her desk. The brunette opened the book to the marked page, wand held high as she casted the spell and charmed the earrings for the ability to understand the animals of the world. Once a magic flash happened and the items were floating for a brief moment. They fell, landing safely on the desk.

"Okay, I hope this worked," She said putting them in and running to a window.

Opening it, she saw a bird in their nest and waved at it, "hello, how are you today?"

"I'm okay. My chicks after fast asleep," The bird responded.

Leaning inside, she cheered and shut the window. It worked! Running to her desk again, she put the book away in her bag and grabbed the wand. Now to return this and find her fox friend. It would be simple though. Look for the only fox stalking around the castle grounds.

Now at the mansion, he and Amber were alone and talking about what happened to their family. As he thought, since wearing the amulet...she had decided to just...accept Miranda being her mother. It was just bad to know that...the only reason his daughter was being nice to Miranda was cause Sofia sacrificed the amulet he gave her. Not out of spite, not out of anger towards him just to keep her mother safe. It was really sad to know this is what it came down to. He probably should have put a cap on his daughter years ago. Too late now since...she was a teenager and it was all he could do to try and...focus in on the problem. The worst part of this...taking that amulet away. Sofia had first dibs in his mind cause it was the one thing that just screamed her. It was simple and was meant for her. Amber having it wasn't part of his plan but it wasn't going his way.

There had to be a way to fix this. Now while he had the chance. Talking to her while James and Miranda played would be the only chance he could get through. He just...wasn't sure how well it'd work. Clearing his throat, he got Amber's attention and sighed as he spoke.

"Amber, I want you to take the amulet off, give it to me and then apologize to your sister for being so rude and to Miranda and then mean what your words say," He said to her, holding his hand out for the necklace.

His daughter then stood up, hand over the necklace. A look of pure disgust.

"Well then you are grounded and will hand the amulet back over to me when we get home," He said. "you will also have to sleep in another room aside from your own for a day or two."

"But daddy, it's not fair," She said stomping her foot. "I deserve all I have. I was born with it! They...they were born with nothing! Nothing under their name!"

"Amber, that is your mother and step sister you are talking about!" Roland yelled at her as he stood. "You'll treat them with respect and dignity!"

"NO!" She yelled back as the amulet glowed and suddenly she couldn't talk.

The king yelled back at her though as she walked away. Entering a room and closing it behind her. Locking it to keep him out as he demanded that she come out. Trying to articulate any words, some sound but nothing ever came out of her mouth. This amulet cursed her! IT put her, a princess, under a curse and stole her voice! The worst part was...that she didn't know how to reverse this curse. Only for her to realize that Sofia would know and she wasn't here to help. For once, she had to ask someone who came from nothing for help. The amulet glowed again and she felt one ear go deaf. She had to fix this. She had to go home but how...she couldn't speak.

* * *

Walking around the castle grounds with Todd next to her. After another piece of steak, plus chicken from the kitchen she took, eaten up and in his stomach. They once again had started to talk. Mostly her listening to his daily struggles with the dogs, animals and general lack of finding someone nice to be with. he told they'd come along but he said that waiting was hard and at his age it would be out bad. When she gently ask if he could tell her his age, he responded with 15 in human years. She really wasn't sure how to translate dog years though so she could only guess that he was pretty old. When Sofia heard him sit down, she sat on her knees next to him. He looked pretty lonely and as a friend, she wasn't sure how to help Todd. Plus, she was human. She couldn't become a fox to help him find someone.

Not without a curse and even if she found one, it probably would only backfire and make him more worried about how he'd get her back to being human. Nothing else came to mind either and it wasn't helping him out by being silent.

"I sometimes wish that...humans like you could transform y'know?" He said to her. "i mean...16 is your age and you would be a bit older but at least you could help me find someone y'know? Make them..think I got a great looking gal when in reality you are great looking sister. It'd be so easy and it's almost mating season. All the males are...trying and yet...only so few females take up."

"Well... " She said looking at him. "If I could...would you worry about me?"

"Afraid so but...only cause you seem to be the only friendly human that's been nice to me. The rest want to hunt me down," He said. "How do you manage to live in that…" Todd looked towards the castle. "and not go insane. All those...rules for being a princ-..." her look made him stop. "...you don't like the title do you?"

"I actually didn't want it. My mom married the king and...I got crowned princess. She got crowned queen. Now I am stuck with some...title that means nothing to me," Sofia sighed. "I can't even get along with my sister."

"...Amber correct? She is the one who has the amulet you like. Why give up the one thing you wanted to have," He asked her. "did it not make you happy?"

Sofia sighed, "no it did. I loved it. It was only a day but I liked it. It keeps Amber from insulting my mother though and...I'd pay the world and more just to see my mother safe and sound Todd. She's earned this chance for love. She really has."

"...what about you though?" The fox asked, tail swinging lightly. "you made her happy. You have kept her safe and have put the best shield up possible. So what do you want?"

"I don't know Todd. I wish I knew," She sighed.

* * *

 **Amber is cursed. *claps* way to go amber, you are an idiot and spoiled.**

 **Sofia and Todd...are gonna be close as hell after this.**


	10. Chapter 10

Sixth Day: Weekend To Self  
Day 2: Saturday

Chapter 10

Sofia laughed as her and Todd ran around the castle grounds. Acting like immature children since there was nothing better to do and Sofia didn't want to read for once. They took breaks to chat and sneak a snack or lunch from the kitchen window. Neither really caring as they just hung out for the day. Both enjoying the others company and talking about their past experiences that led to how they were as young adults.

At the moment, both were at hanging out near the edge of the royal gardens. Snacking on some fruit they snuck from the kitchen again and talking while on break. Both playing a game that would lead to either having no secrets between them afterwards.

"So, if you could go back in time, Sofia," Todd started. "without affecting your future at all, would you and what would you do?"

"Hmm, that is a good question," the brunette said. "...probably try to make myself meet more friends and not be so lonely but at the same time. I don't think I'd go back. I'd probably let another go back."

"Really? You wouldn't change how you ended up if you could?" He asked.

"Probably not. I am okay with how my life was back then so probably give the chance to another person y'know?" She shrugged. "you?"

Todd hummed a bit before speaking his answer carefully, "I think I'd make myself find a mate right off the bat. That way, it wouldn't be so hard y'know?" He said. "I mean...females nowadays in my kind. It's almost like a human mind set, a pain in the rear at times."

"So you said it's mating season soon. Will you go and try again?" Sofia asked.

"I think my prime was way back when I was young my dear. Unless you plan to become a vixen on my account I won't be getting a mate or pups at this point in my life…" He said making her laugh at the idea of her being a vixen. "Besides, I am okay with this. There are plenty of foxes. I don't think I'd be missed."

Laughing lightly, Sofia looked up at the sky, "make me wonder if I'd be better vixen than human. Not really doing much and I don't really see any guys I like at Royalty High honestly. It's like...they have no...soul y'know?"

"I figured all human men were like that once they hit the teenager years," Todd commented.  
Sofia looked at him with a blank expression and he nodded.

Getting what she really meant just by the face that screamed "they are" and looking away. Now it made sense as to why none clicked with her romantically. There had to be someone for her though. In the village..another prince. No, a prince would just piss her off even more cause of how he'd probably treat her. She wanted a man who wasn't like her but down to earth enough to where he would treat her like normal. Not some princess or special person, just a normal girl who actually had some clever things to say or think about. None would probably do that though if she never let them in.

"If you could become human, what kind of women would you marry?" She asked him out of nowhere.

"Hmm...that is a hard one. Human women are like vixens but in a way more complicated. A rich, queen is hard to woe cause she believes you to be after her money and the title of king. A noble would be weary cause just the money. I think the best would be a woman who just...wanted to be treated like she mattered. Nothing more," He started. "that being said...it's hard to make a woman trust you though in general because a man isn't exactly...reliable at times. We generally think about one thing and finding one like Roland is hard to do."

Sofia smiled at him and made his cheeks turn red.

"Shut up kid," He said.

"Aww, does the fox have a thing for human women?" She teased.

"Shh," Todd whined, pawing her gently in the face. "none of that."

Both laughed lightly as they enjoyed their snack and then walked back with the plate in Sofia's hand to wash it up and talk some more. The two cracking jokes at one another or sarcastic remarks and neither taking offense.

* * *

Roland looked at the amulet around Amber's neck and then at the book titled Enchanted Items Through The Ages in his hands. Finding the necklace and seeing the riddle alongside the picture. It almost made him laugh at what he read. Amber's painful 'tap' on his arm made him look up and point at the item. Clearly waiting for him to help her remove the curse to let her speak once again. Giving in to her silent demands, he cleared his throat and read the verse out loud for her to hear.

"It says here that the Amulet is called the Amulet of Avalor with a spell that has the lines "With each deed performed, for better or worse, a power is granted, a blessing or curse." next to it. So basically Amber, this cursed you for insulting your mother and sister and that means you have to say sorry," Roland said to her, shutting the book in his hands. "So?"

The princess looked so miffed but she wrote something on a piece of paper as he stood. He didn't like seeing her suffer but at the same time. This seemed to have taught her some lesson but he still planned to take the Amulet back. Whether Sofia wanted it once he informed her of the magic though, well..it would be up to her to keep it or not. He hoped she kept it. It was all he gave her and probably the only he could give her. He then opened the door of the library he had hidden them in and let Miranda and James in. Making his daughter glare at him. He planned this ahead of time to get the full effect in her mind. It worked too because Miranda didn't take the apology until Amber's glare faded. Once she read it and accepted the apology though, the curse lifted and Amber took it off.

"Stupid thing!" She said walking out of the room. "I don't need such a thing to be the best!"

"So much for a lesson," James sighed as Miranda picked the Amulet up gently.

"She'll learn but for now we have to give her time," The queen mother said. "I just...hope the girls bond at some point."

"One can hope," Roland sighed, regretting lifting that curse of his daughter.

It was odd though. He never regretted a single action in his life. Nothing ever made him feel as if he failed yet...at the moment, he felt that. Regret and failure to teach Amber an important lesson. Instead, he helped her lift the curse and now she was back to her wicked ways. Hindsight clearly telling him that he should have left her in the grave she dug herself instead of helping her out of it. The Amulet was put in his hand by Miranda, breaking his thoughts as she closed his hand around it gently. Worry plain as day on her face as well as his.

* * *

Todd woke up curled up in Sofia's lap. The girl was fast asleep still but was warm thanks to the sunlight they were laying in. The blanket she had under was comfy and made it comfortable for an afternoon nap. No one had bothered them the entire day and it seemed to help the princess relax a lot. She seemed to act as if the castle was a prison from how she spoke and felt towards the royal life. Thankfully, this day let her escape that though. Acting like she had no troubles and was just hanging out with a friend. No servants bothering to look for her or seemed to care what she did.

The fox sat up and watched her sleep. Smiling at how peaceful it looked. Her scent was still so strong and enticing to him. It was a mystery as to what made him want to see her day by day. To just talk and run about or just be next to her whenever it got silent. Normal humans would have never let him stick around someone this long. They would have had him chased off but something told him this one would be different. If they didn't check on her all day then this meant that none bothered her in the castle or forgot. How could one possibly remember her though when she was really quiet. Preferring to be almost invisible until she made herself heard or seen to anyone, at least that was the vibe he got from her. He wasn't sure how life was in the castle.

He just was sure that hanging out with her was really fun and just relaxing. They got along well for being two different species and had no strings attached. Just a pretty good friendship being built at the moment. Sadly, the sun reminded him that..as much fun and nice it was, it had to end. Night was coming and she would have to go inside. Pawing her gently, he made her wake up.

"Hey, I'm afraid our time for the day is up. I have to head to my den and you to yours," He said to her sadly.

"Already?" She sighed sitting up. "Time flies by too fast Todd."

"It does but we always have tomorrow," He told her. "Unless you are busy?"

"Nah, never busy just gotta make sure dad doesn't catch me outside since I don't know when he'll be home really," Sofia sighed. "So...I don't know if I can come out tomorrow."

Both looked at one another sadly before nodding to one another. He let Sofia pick up the blanket before standing up on all fours. She on her two but crouched still, blanket in her arms.

"It was nice to hang out though," Sofia told him. "After school, if you want, we can do this again."

"I'd like that very much my friend," Todd said to her.

"Me too," The brunet smiled.

She kissed his forehead and then walked by him. He turned and watched her retreating back. Standing still and then sitting down in the grass. If he didn't know any better, he swore his heart was getting soft for her already and it had been only a few days since meeting her. He sighed and knew it wasn't love. It was his friendship for her growing is all. Love wouldn't happen though. Unless they let it happen it wouldn't. Too many differences. Smiling, he stood back up and walked into the forest nearby. Tail swinging happily as he headed home.

* * *

 **Curse is off thanks to..daddy. :/ Stupid Roland, stupid. Anyways, Sofia and Todd are hitting it off at least. :) planning something with that one. Oh also I used Sword Art music for this. Mostly the sound tracks for Everyday Life for the first part and then A Tender Feeling for the last part.**


	11. Chapter 11

Seventh Day: Weekend to Self Over

Day 3: Sunday

Chapter 11

The sound of voices in the hall made it clear that the royal family had returned had last to the homestead. Not that it would bother Sofia seeing as she was no longer grounded but didn't feel like leaving her room. Todd wasn't gonna be around this early in the morning probably since it was busy and now that she was off groundation well...servants would most likely notice her missing. This also meant she had to return to that...infernal Royalty High. Why was attending this school so important anyways? It wasn't like they were learning anything useful. The magic was the only thing fun and now that the princess and princesses who didn't pay attention when younger did now, they were learning the more difficult spells. The first part was a reminder for them and to start those who were new up. Fair enough but now she was getting the hang of it and didn't want to be there at this point.

The princesses only wanted to make dresses and look pretty in every single detail and pose or cheat with magic. The princes only cared to see what lay under those puff filled frilly gowns with giggling teasing girls. Hell, did any of the princes even have some dignity left for the title they bore anyways at this point? Aside from wanting to just...flirt in the halls or outside. No wonder she didn't care for them though. Teenagers...all of them in their heads with one thought on the mind and a single deed to try. Sex and ruling the kingdom their parents had. It did bring up a point to her though. James was the older twin and clearly had the rights to the throne. That was how it worked for any royal family with a son, the boy regardless of age got it. So did Amber know this or did she just assume her being pretty would actually give her the chair she so coveted?

A knock made her thoughts scatter. Another one just irritated her but the third was loud and clearly from an impatient person. Sofia looked at the door. Trying to guess who it was by the knocking and how fast it was. She listened to the knock and knew it wasn't her mom. Her mother knocked with her fingers facing her and the back of her hand to the door. Knocking with her knuckles gently on the door. Roland's knock was the same but he had the fingers facing the door. James just knocked once and would wait. Knocking only when he figured it wasn't heard. This meant that it was Amber then. The princess's knock was to get attention from any in the rooms and if she didn't well. Another loud sound got her attention as the door was pounded on this time and a sign that it was indeed the princess. Demanding entry and making Sofia's wonderful silence end.

"I know you are in there! Daddy and I demand your presence!" She yelled. "Get out here right now you..."

Smiling as it was silent, she heard Roland's knock this time. It made her get out of bed, for the first time, and walking to it. Unlocking and opening the door to see that Amulet was around Amber's neck but the princess was silent with no words coming out of the moving trap. With a glance to Roland while gesturing to Amber's...current trouble. He cleared his throat and then pointed to the Amulet.

"This is the Amulet of Avalor. Amber insulted your mother," He started, quickly grabbing her hands. "and cursed her. So my question to you is, what did you say to her when you gave her the Amulet Sofia."

"That she had to stop insulting my mother but it seem when she broke our deal, the amulet cursed her for breaking the deal we had," Sofia said, letting him hold her fisted hands down. "I don't see how you got to breaking it and then cursing her again."

"I had her apologize via a note. Seems I did so immaturely and am paying the price," The king said. "So...here is my question. Should I leave this on her as punishment? It's not much but I can't change how she is towards your mother it seems."

Sofia looked to Amber's face and saw pure horror at what she heard. Going to school where everyone knew of her…"voice" in singing and bragging, to be unable to speak let alone break the curse seeing as Sofia would never accept the apology at all. It was just priceless to see it for her and it made her so wish she could do that but it would backfire on her in the end once Amber did earn her voice back. The silent princess before her went to slap but Roland instantly moved her away and watched as Amber missed and stomped her foot down on the ground. Making amulet glow again and change her from a princess to a frog now.

"...she is just making this worse, isn't she?" Roland sighed looking at Amber. "What now?"

"She probably needs to learn a lesson," Sofia sighed. "I didn't know this thing was enchanted to do this though. I don't know what she would need to do to even break it now."

The king sighed and let go of Sofia. Walking over and picking the frog version of Amber up. He didn't look happy and clearly the eyes of his soul were in pain from what just happened. Making her sigh and walk to him, touching his arm for comfort.

"She dug her own grave. Changing her isn't possible but it's clear she needs this lesson. I'll accept the apology when it's sincere but it seems she needs some...humility in her to earn a some humanity back in her. It might make her human too," Sofia told him. "For now...leave her like this and warn everyone else what's happened and why it's like this. It's all any of us can do really."

"When did you get so smart?" Roland asked her.

"I read," Sofia answered him honestly. "and I learned from my mistakes back then and learn from them now. Its why I don't want any power. It just…" She looked at Amber in his hands. "corrupts and changes you."

With only silence between them, Roland left her room and shut the door. Leaving the Amulet on her floor. She gently picked it up and cleaned the necklace off. Smiling sadly as she walked to the box that originally held it. Taking the lid off and staring at the gem in her hand.

"I really do like you," She said to it, touching it. "but...you keep my mom safe and I can't let her be hurt anymore. I can't...so until she is safe. I have to let Amber have you. You did great though in defending her. Keep it up for me okay? I can only do so much." Sofia gently set the gem in the box as it glowed and put the lid over it. "thank you my friend."

"Is keeping your mother safe what you truly desire?" A voice asked, making her turn quickly to see Mulan on her bed.

"...Mulan? How are you here? China is...kinda far to magically appear before me," She reasoned.

The warrior smiled sadly, "the amulet summoned me. I am confused since I was never actually crowned royalty but it must have called outside help for you. So I gotta ask again. Is keeping your mom safe what you want?"

"Yes," Sofia said. "she has earned this chance to love again. To have someone like Roland treat her with the utmost respect. I would do...anything to keep her heart safe."

"Even giving up what you want?" the warrior asked. "you said you like the amulet but keeping your mother safe was important. What if she could defend herself?"

"I know she can," She said. "I know that well enough but behind her back is something I don't want to happen. If Amber hates her, fine but insults flung behind the back at her...without her knowledge could possibly harm her and I can't have that happen."

"Giving up all you can to keep someone safe. I did that with my dad. My reward was love but you gain nothing from this deal," Mulan said. "is it really worth it?"

"It is to me."

Mulan stood up and walked by her. Picking the box up and then taking Sofia's right hand and putting it in hers, "being someone's shield can be great but not when you are the one also being hurt. The amulet can shield her all it wants but it won't stop Amber from harming her in other ways. She can start to hurt you and not with insults of the voice."

"Then what do you suggest? I have to keep her safe Mulan"

"I'm afraid I don't know but I do know that shielding her will only hurt you in the end," She told her. "Are you really ready for that to come at you full force? If so, give her back the amulet. If not, let Roland be her shield."

"Thanks for the advice Mulan. You better get back home though...I am sure Shang is worried," She said.

"He is asleep," The warrior blushed. "but you have a point there. Take care of yourself Sofia and don't let anyone tell you what you can and can't do for your family alright?"

Nodding, she left the room and knew Mulan was gone. Closing and locking the door, she followed Roland's severely loud voice and walked into a room where the mage called Cedric was trying to undo the transformation. Only to stop when Sofia walked in and made him move aside gently. Putting the box down and opening it, she took the amulet out and put it over Amber.

"Did you learn your lesson?" She asked, seeing the frog nod quickly.

The amulet glowed and changed Amber to the...still mute princess.  
"If I offered you a deal. One that you can't break would you take it and never speak ill of my mother ever again?" She said.

Amber nodded again.

"Cedric right?" Sofia spoke, looking to him and seeing a nod. "...I've favor to ask and it...requires privacy your highness."

The king slowly left the three alone in the small empty room and shut the door. Sofia then looked at Amber.

"I accept your apology Amber but to ensure this doesn't happen again," she said as Amber's...shrill voice returned. "...I am going to give you my singing along with my entire voice."

"What?" The princess blinked. "you can sing?"

"Yep, but I don't do it enough. So...I'm giving it to you plus my voice and the amulet all in one thing. You can't insult my mom cause the amulet will curse you and you have to promise that you will never take it off or else Cedric will take away my voice back and you will lose it all plus your voice for good as well as your human shape." Sofia stated.

This was the only answer. It was only way. Locking in the deal of a century and giving up part of herself and a talent to keep the princess sated and quiet. This would seal the deal and seal the shield on her mother's safety. Sighing as Amber's voice said she agreed to the terms. Sofia looked to see the mage staring at her. Even sit down and put the wand in his hand on the table.

"It's often...not my place to judge what many do but it seems you want the queen mother safe from harmful words and while it's...noble of you. Is that what you want? This spell is taking away a part of you and for what?" He said gently.

"Its my answer," Sofia said. "someone told me that I needed a better shield for my mother and this is the best shield I can give. Even if I have to give up my heart, I'd do it, just to give my mom this chance. After all the lonely years, she has earned this."

"Very well, I will ensure one thing for you though. Should the deal break, your voice will go right back to you," He said to her grabbing the wand from the table. "in the meantime Princess Amber, remember what you heard and before speaking next time, think about it."

Pointing the wand at her throat, he said a few words and Amber watched as Sofia's voice was magically removed and then shot at her throat. Fusing it with her voice but not changing it too much. The princess touched her throat as Cedric looked to Sofia with a sad smile. She watched the silent exchange as the mage then put what looked a book in her hands and then pressed it against her...nonexistent chest. It got her to smile as he walked away. She went to talk to Sofia but the girl walked right by her. Now what would she tell her dad?! Sofia locked her in the worst position ever!

* * *

 **Sofia is giving it her all to keep Miranda safe and I am sure it's not gonna work at all but we'll see. As for you guys, if you were in this position and knew that being nice and not being nice wasn't working, what would you do to keep the one person you love safe from someone like Amber?**


	12. Chapter 12

Todd's Gift

Chapter 12

Running through the woods and away from the castle, Todd sighed and found a way to ditch the hunters and run through water to erase any of his scent on the ground. Running still as he tried to even his breathing. He only wished to see Sofia. It was a simple thing but he really wanted to see her. Their last chat was so much fun and they became fast friends. Not close but clearly close enough to let some secrets out between one another. If he could though, judging by how lonely she always seemed and how her school life sounded, he'd become human. Just to talk with her, make her day better and in general let her know she had a friend outside the brother she had. It wasn't much but it was all he could really offer. He wasn't human. A mere fox walking up to a school of princes taught to hunt his kind? Bad idea, plus...he was sure some of the princesses would turn him into a fur coat of some kind.

He stopped running and looked back. No smell of dog or horse, which meant he was clear of the hunters finally. Trotting along the dirt path, he ran through a small creek and jumped onto a broken branch. Sitting down and looking up at the sky. Thinking about that sweet scent she had and wishing he could smell it again. Why a human like her had such a scent was uncanny. Yet it stuck out to him and just intoxicated his senses whenever he smelled that sweet scent. The fox smiled as he closed his eyes and focused on that scent some more.

Sofia was unlike any human he had been chased by. The teenager never seemed to hunt him or yell for a guard. Instead, she sat listened to his day and how it went. Any trouble or annoyance vented stayed secret with her no doubt. He even vented how lonely his life was with vixens avoiding his turf for foxes with bigger territory than his. Even listened to him whine about how his prime was starting to end. Never judging him and always doing what she could to help even if she couldn't really help. The features best stuck out aside from her gorgeous blue eyes and thin smile was her laugh. It was a sweet laughing, ringing with innocence and care. Almost like an angel sent to help him through the rough time he was having in human form. If she was an angel or something sent to help him, then she already succeeded and was making sure he stayed happy.

It was too good to be true and clear though that she was human. Even if she acted like a blessing in these lonely times. She looked to be suffering herself though. Little to no company at times, even the way she spoke about her school there was no sense of company. Just her and her books and while Sofia seemed content. There was an undertone that showed she did want someone who could understand who she was. Everyone was always the same person just female or male with a title. Expressing that she envied those in the village still for their simple life. At least...that was the impression Todd got from how she spoke and acted.

He heard hoofs and took off on a run again. Thinking about her and wondering if he could find a way to make her days as they went by at least...bearable. A token, flower...something to help her get through this transition. Stopping at a pond and jumping in, he swam across and kept running. Reaching the safety of his den and crawling inside. Wet as rain started to pour and end the hunt for good. He looked around at the shining items he had taken from his younger days. All to shiny for her since she never seemed to wear any jewels of royalty. Spotting a simple silver bracelet with a single green gem, he picked it up and set it aside. Looking again at the random trinkets, he found a pair of goggles and grabbed those. Stuffing the bracelet back and running out into the rain. This would be perfect! Nothing fancy but simple, just her style...he hoped. He took off on a run towards the castle. Avoiding the more open routes and making his way through the forest connected to the garden. Running through the hedge maze, he found himself at the kitchen window.

This would be the first time he'd dare enter this castle but not the last if he could make her smile. Jumping in and avoiding the attention of the cooks by just a margin, he entered the hallways and scared a maid. Making her scream out "Fox" and making him run down the hall. Following that sweet scent towards Sofia's room. Rushed steps telling him that his time was becoming limited already. More servants mostly male now, started to chase him around the halls as he searched. The scents overlapping hers confusing him until he heard her steps. Running to him and pickin him up as the guards yelled for her to stop. She wasn't speaking though and he guessed she didn't want to give them away. She ran back outside into the rain and right in the hedge maze. The guards lost them their but she kept running into the woods until they were safe.

Stopping, Sofia put him down and grabbed a stick. Explaining the silence and then asking why he would risk his life to come see her in the castle. Accepting what she had done, albeit with a troubled expression, he put the goggles in her lap and sat before her. Ears down with sorrow that he'd never hear her voice again. His friend must have caught on because she hugged him, goggles in one hand as she pulled him close. Todd's nose got a big whiff of her natural scent and relaxed. The fact that she loved his gift and hugged him as, he guessed an apology. He was let go as she stood and put them on. Spinning once to show off her new headgear and earning a wet muddy puddle sound for a clap. The silent friend of his picking him and decided to dance around with him in her arms. Making Todd laugh and her just smile as they two danced in the rain and mud.

* * *

 **I finally got this finished. It's not Sofia's view of family stuff but Todd needs love too.**


	13. Chapter 13

_Days of Silence: 8_

 _Current Day: Monday_

Silent Magic

Chapter 13

Sofia headed towards Magic class as it ended and caught Fauna in time. She had a free moment so the brunette took advantage of it. Putting a note before her and asking for help on a new style of magic. One that required no wand but her hands and that didn't require a voice. It was possible if she learned it. If she could then it would make her life easier and less of a hassle. So far Amber hadn't bothered for a full week. Which was nice cause of being a mute was nice to her and seeing the princess treat her mother a bit better was nice but not...realistic. She still had a ways to go. In the meantime, Sofia wanted to learn magic. When the teacher finished, she smiled at her. Saying that it was possible if she learned the basics already and even said Sofia had great talent. Even if the wand knew she didn't need it. It did explain why she always had trouble with those blasted the last week. Voice wasn't an issue it was just the wand didn't want to work for her.

"Sofia, take this broom," Fauna said holding it out to her. "it will help establish a link with silent magic if you can make this hover without your voice or a wand."

Taking the broom and sitting on it, she focused her raw power into it. Feeling it hover higher until she stopped and flew around once for control. It worked and she silently cheered as she landed and held onto the broom. Hearing Fauna clap and let her keep the basic broom. Since only witches had brooms though, no one could know she rode one. Not that all witches were bad just...not welcomed. which was fine and she was shown how to shrink the broom to keep it safe from judgemental peers. Fauna also promised to never mention it because she knew Sofia wouldn't harm a fly unless provoked. Even saying that of late, her and Amber seemed to have worked a truce out and it was good news to the fairy.

It wasn't exactly a truce per say but if it kept the fairy's mind calm then...truce it was. More like a soul stealing deal on Sofia's end but it was the best shield she made. Smiling and hugging Fauna, she ran out of the classroom and opened the book in her hands from Cedric. All these spells and she just had to practice. Entering an empty classroom and shutting the door with a magic wave of her hand. Sofia smiled and shut the curtains next. So far, she was learning to channel the power through her hands and fingers. It was clear that certain motions with her hands could also amplify it since she shut the windows easily with a long wave around the room and then quickly shot her hand towards the floor without bending. So that was how silent magic could work in her favor and no one would know but her. Well...and Todd but she was happy to have him as a friend.

She still had the goggles on her head too. It at first made people question her but she didn't care. They were getting used to her being so silent and so independent that Bailywick would only make sure she was awake. After that, no servants and only her mother or father would bother her unless it was important. It was nice and she found it a welcome change from what was originally going on. Even James told her that he envied how independent she was at times. Apparently he couldn't cook or sew. He could fence though but it wasn't the same. Sofia didn't hold it against him though. He was a prince being groomed to be a king someday. Amber to be someone's queen. he just...wanted magic and then she'd be gone. Smiling as she saw a transformation spell, she thought of the one animal that she was connected to and turned into a vixen. The book falling onto her head and make her take it off with one of her paws. It made her mentally laugh as she looked at herself. Todd would be proud if she saw this. The best part was when thought about being human and returned to being one. A bell made her smile fade as she made the curtains go up and the door open.

This day was over but she could practice more around Todd now. She ran out of the school and before anyone could see her, pulled her broom out. Making it bigger and hopping on as she flew away. Backpack over one shoulder and a smile that could rival a cat's. She even reached home and hide the broom quickly as a servant caught sight of her. Only for Sofia to lie on paper and say she teleported and watch the servant walk off. She headed into the forest next and looked for her fox friend. Writing down that the goggles would be perfect for her broom rides, the magic..all of it. She finished in time to see Todd come around a tree. He smiled at her as she waved at him. She had a lot to write to him.

* * *

 **Yep, its short. No I don't care. I am planning something.**


	14. Chapter 14

_Days of Silence: 9_

 _Current Day: Tuesday_

The Magic Mirror

Chapter 14

Sofia found herself dealing with Amber's tantrum. The blond princess was not happy that Sofia hadn't rode along in the coach with them to Royalty High. Did this girl find anything great about how she literally avoided her presence to let her have all the spotlight? Was it her dense nature or her stupidity? Either way, she was really getting tired of Amber's random complaints about what she did or didn't do. All she wanted to do was go read too. It made her sigh as she looked towards her favorite part of the long hedge like bush and then back at the blond princess. Not much she could do now other than hope that her…"step-sister" soon learned a lesson. One mostly pertaining that she had it made. It could happen though. Her dad found a mirror in his attack and put it in his personal bathroom. In her book, it was a mirror that allowed one to make a wish once they looked at their reflection and it would be granted. The king was always so tired so maybe he could make a wish before it?

It only made her mental smile fade. Like he would make a wish to be something less than he was. It would probably be for something like...a vacation for the family. One somewhere far away and since you have to come back to the mirror to undo the wish well...it would be the worst wish for Amber and them. Where she would be okay with it and probably thrilled. Sighing, she just walked away from Amber. The blond princess following her while screaming at her.

* * *

The king found himself staring off with Miranda next to him. There was yet another issue with Amber, but this time with Sofia. The deal she made had locked his daughter in quite the predicament. One insult towards Miranda and a bunch of curses would befall her in a single instant. Even if it was working and making Amber be nice to her new mother, it wouldn't last. She would find a way around it and Miranda's back. If only he had some way to teach his Amber a lesson. A way to appreciate all that the town did for the royal family and how they were what made this kingdom so amazing. They were the reason that this family was on the throne for so long. The reason they could eat and have gifts and vacations. It was hard to imagine how his daughter got so spoiled when he was always stern but it happened after his wife died.

Being king left little time and he guessed, in that little time she changed. Becoming power hungry, spoiled and clearly no desire to care for people below her. It would destroy her in the end and any kingdom she ever ruled or would be part of. Yet he had no idea what to do. A voice made his thoughts disperse and he saw Bailywick's worry. He cleared his throat and spoke clearly towards his old friend.

"What brothers you today? You seem...troubled. More so than normal which is saying something," The king said.

"Well your highness you have a playdate with Amber and Sofia but...the two never get along. It was set up by the mother queen but even she isn't sure if it will go anywhere," He said sadly. "I fear these girls will never get along at this rate."

"There has to be a way to make them get along. A way for...Amber to appreciate what she has and see that me and Miranda love one another," Roland sighed. "If it weren't for the ones she insults, she would have no royal crown...no title or anything she has now."

"If I may sire...there is a way and it's in your bathroom. Sofia wrote me a note that said the mirror is magical and can grant a wish but the wish can only be undone by standing before the mirror. If this is true, you could make a wish before it and then return once Amber has learned her lesson somehow," Bailywick suggested.

"Yes but what wish could teach her appreciation and kindness?"

"I dont know sire. I wish I knew but I do not. For now, let us return to our duties and wait for the children to return," He said.

"I sometimes wish Sofia hadn't made that deal with Amber," Roland heard Miranda sigh. "I miss her voice. We can't talk like we used to and now we hardly see one another at all. She just...reads or goes outside for hours. No one knows where she goes and she doesn't even eat dinner with us anymore."

"I'm sorry Miranda. I wish I knew what happened when we married. I wouldn't have let things get this bad but seems they have. I'll fix this though," He said to her, grabbing her hand. "I swear it. I'll make this right."

Miranda just smiled sadly at him as they returned to their...royal schedule.

* * *

Landing in the yard and shrinking her broom, Sofia heard the coach and rolled her eyes. Walking around the castle and stopping in her tracks. Roland...he was there and waiting for her. Looking at her from a chair and holding one of her books. Making her scowl as she walked over and took it back. Putting it in her bag and looking at him for an answer.

"Before you head off into the distance, it's clear your magic has grown. You have a lot of spellbooks at your disposal. I only wish to know why you have...interest in magic suddenly. You are being safe...right?" He asked her.

She nodded.

"Then...I'll leave you to it," He said standing from a very comfy looking chair. "...I hope you don't mind what happens soon here."

The king walked away and left Sofia confused. She merely shook it off and headed into the woods. Todd was waiting for her.

* * *

The stars were out now. Miranda was asleep next to him but he couldn't sleep. The playdate was tomorrow, yet he couldn't get them to hang out. Amber and Sofia just couldn't get along. Even the kids were asleep by this point or...at least he hoped they were. Standing, he walked towards his bathroom and opened the door. Walking until he saw his reflection. This mirror, according to both Sofia and Bailywick was magic. Granting a single wish so long as he could undo the wish by standing in front of it. Sighing and knowing it'd be hard to find this room if he was taken out of this castle, he looked down and thought of a wish. One that'd be close to the castle. He smiled and looked up.

"Sometimes...I wish I was a baker. I could see me and my family baking bread...kneading it and being proud of our creations. I wish I could have that life," He said, waiting with hope as he stared at this magic mirror.

Nothing happened, which made him frown. He felt stupid now and leaned back.

"...this is stupid. I just best turn in," He said, looking at the mirror. "...guess my wish to be a baker won't come true."

He walked out and shut the door. Missing the glow the mirror formed around the gold border.

* * *

 **For those who have seen the show, y'know where this is going.**


	15. Chapter 15

" _Think of this as...a vacation"_

~Roland the Third

The Baker King

Chapter 15

The sudden scream from Amber woke everyone except Sofia. She was up and taking in..what had happened to them. Last night, she went to sleep in a castle bedroom in a huge bed in a huge room of her own. When she woke up, she found herself in a smaller room, with no jewels to adorn her dress and no castle around her. It was a sweet break for her from the constant servants but a cold reminder let her heart sink. When she turned to look at her mother, she found Amber next to her. The blond just didn't learn when it came to screaming and she moved to the window to avoid having its piercing volume right in her ear. James woke to it though and quickly ran over and clamp her mouth shut. He was panicking but holding it in until they got a full explanation. It came in the form of their dad and her king running into the room happily.

"Rise and shine! We have bread to make!" He cheered looking at his twins' stunned filled faces.

Amber went from being quiet to a shrill yell as she pulled her brother's hands off her mouth. Only for him to once again cover it as Roland walked by to let his daughter be calmed by Miranda as she ran in. Since the two weren't used to this kind of life and she and Sofia were, he'd leave it to her. He had his own issue to work on. Sofia and one that involved explaining what happened and what he did. Sighing as he took a breath, he sat next to her and looked right at her. Speaking in a serious tone as he informed her with Amber, James and Miranda hearing him about how this happened. Wishing into a mirror for a simpler life and having it come true for them. A chance to be a baker and have the family all grow closer. For Amber to see that despite coming from a poor line, that they were still here. Miranda ran into the room with him. The wedding ring on her finger and even now. She wasn't leaving. Sofia didn't mind either and looked a bit more comfortable.

Where it James as to why Roland was talking to her the most. Amber took a bit longer. Watching her dad converse with the silent sister that bound her and seeing her relaxed. This lifestyle was hers most of her life. Her stepsister grew up with little to nothing and still had the manners becoming of a princess in her own way. If it fit her so much though, why didn't she just leave? It would make her life easier and she'd have her dad back. Sighing, she finally spoke up and got her father's attention. Using a very aggressive yet whine filled tone to get her message of "I dont condone this" to him. Even as it was mostly her telling him that she demanded it be reversed so she could have her gowns and tiaras once again. He said he couldn't and that all they could do was bake bread until the replacement king called for an order. Which would be today since there was a feast and they had to make the bread, the rolls and the cake.

The idea of making it made his daughter pale but he simply walked towards the bedroom door. Amber went to protest but Sofia walking by her made her follow instead. James behind her and being told in a whisper that she was certain it was all a big dream and that she'd wake up soon. James wanted this to be a reality though. He could get to see how Sofia was BEFORE she became a princess. See how she handled life and why she seemed so content to have little to no help or servants dote on her. It was a great chance for even Amber to get close with Miranda and her. Well...his sisters probably would stay the same but he did hope Amber and Miranda got closer.

"So, Sofia what do we do first for bread?" He asked her as a customer walked in and over to Roland. "Oh?"

"We can bake things for the royal feast. We already agreed to it so no worries my friend," He said happily accepting the request.

When the customer left, Amber went to protest once more but stopped. Miranda got his attention so she went silent. Expecting the woman to demand a divorce if he didn't become king again. Instead, she was proven wrong. Her stepmother was...smiling? How could she smile when she wasn't queen anymore! How could anyone who gained a royal title...well. Amber looked to Sofia. It wasn't hard to answer that question. Sofia answered it already but Miranda struck her as someone who married her dad for his title, his money and castle. It was why she just didn't give her a chance, why she refused to accept her as her new mother. For once, she was touched by how Miranda was smiling and trying to help him learn what they would need for the royal feast ingredient wise. Even laughing whenever he made some lame crack or joke about her bread skills. Even James started to help them and it left her to watch from the stairs.

Once again, she expected this woman to up and leave but was proven wrong over and over whenever something went wrong. The more her dad tried to be something he wasn't, the more Miranda kept helping him and telling him to keep trying. Always kissing and staying near him with a loving look or saying towards him. The more she watched, the more her guilt rose up. It was clear that...her dad loved Miranda. He had the same look when watching her teach him a skill. The same tone when addressing her or speaking to her. The same smile pointed at her. It was a couple thing she knew existed. Her friend got this look when it came to the prince she was crushing on currently. This look wasn't love though. It was adoration. The pure enjoyment of the others company. The desire to make the other happy despite any odds or ends that happened to the other. The desire and wish to make them smile, laugh...all of it was there. In the gestures, the speech, the touch and smile.

After a few minutes of him trying, he had some...hard bread made. Apparently, he didn't mix in the yeast yet her stepmother ate some of it and said it was okay to eat but not feast material. Her dad laughed as she gently smacked him with one of the loafs. Amber heard steps and saw Sofia hard at work with James talking to her. Since she had no voice, it was clear it was just him. Yet the girl was enjoying his company. It was odd that...she hated her guts yet Jame got Sofia's attention. They were the same person at some point but James changed drastically and matured. Now, as she watched him and Sofia interact with just him talking, it was clear that the brunette sister of hers seemed to enjoy his company over hers. It wasn't hard to know why. The two had a rough start and the only side who gave it a shot was Sofia. Even Miranda tried and was pushed aside by her behavior. Heck even now, she was just...standing around. Ignoring the family before her as if they meant nothing.

She did love her father and brother. The two were all she had but watching them now and how they spoke to Miranda and Sofia. The interactions, even if Sofia was more or less very far from them, it was still clear they got along. Yet she was on the side. Though, she did deserve that boot. Another customer came in and she watched how he talked to them. In one of her dad's many lectures, she was told that the money for her gowns and tiara's...the castle and much of the food she wasted was brought and made by people with less than her. They had to money but it was still hard to keep it with the tax and bills he had to manage as the king ruling over them. Even Miranda had to manage the money and make it fair for them to live and keep their own families alive. The requests they made were so simple and some even came in and asked for a small loaf or just something to help another out. The more she heard and observed, the more it made her feel like crap.

The people below her clearly had it rough if they could only ask for so much. Paying with a few coins when they could and some just sadly walking by outside with a hungry look or worry about the lack of money at times. It made Sofia walk out and hand them free bread and money and it made their day and made them hug her. Thanking her and saying they could feed their family. If this was what Sofia had a child, then it was clear why she was so strong. Having so little while she had so much. Having to worry if they could get food on the table or would starve for the night. It shouldn't be like this. People should...be able to buy food for their family. Even she knew how having family hurt or starve wasn't right. It was horrible to think how they could be if James or her dad were starving yet she would have no money to buy them food. It was a nightmare.

"Amber, can you come help me out? Miranda needs to get more flower," her father said, waving her over.

She moved from the stairs and over to him. Watching and listening to him instruct her on what she needed to do for him. Sighing, she rolled her sleeves up and started to help him while looking up to see Sofia waiting for James and her stepmother at the back door. Was that where the flour was stored? Guess this shop was smaller than she thought it was if it was stored outside. Did that mean it could be taken and they'd never know? So many things were piling up yet Sofia and Miranda never left them. Granted she knew it was cause the brunette princess loved her mother dearly. Yet her stepmother never left like she kept expecting her too, only kissed Roland on the lips with a playful smile at him. It only made him smile back and use a flour covered hand to pull her into another kiss. Even she had to admit that the two looked cute at the moment. James groaned but was smacked by Sofia on the shoulder.

They all kept making bread and other items and after a while of just watching them as she helped. Amber accepted Miranda as her mother and treated her as such. She didn't hug her or anything but she apologized to her and told her how she originally felt then how she felt now towards her. It made her mother smile happily. Sadly, Sofia and her still were at odds but at least Sofia seemed content when she saw her and Miranda talking without any ulterior motive behind it all. It even made her smile. The two got to work on a cake commision for the feast tonight and after it was baking. Roland groaned and now sounded like a petulant child as he grabbed Miranda and whined to her that this work wasn't for him. It only made her pat his head as she laughed and told him that unless he knew how to reverse this life, it would be like this. It did make her realize that...no one knew what happened but him. They went to bed in a castle and in large beds and rooms and woke to this. Her dad must know though which she hoped that...he would fix this. As great as it was to know Miranda married her father because of him, well...this wasn't her life.

"I can fix this, no worries my dear," He said to her.

"Okay but remember, if this is the life you want. I'll support you, James and Amber and Sofia," Miranda said making the blond princess smile. "I love you too much to lose all of you."

"I know but for now. We have a cake to decorate and deliver," He smiled. "Then...I'll either fix this or not. We shall see."

"Yes, yes we shall," She said as they held hands and got James and Sofia to pull the...somewhat decent cake out of the oven.

It didn't look good nor was exactly what the castle ordered once decorated but it passed and they were taken to the castle with all the food they made. The town brought their own and kept saying that they couldn't wait to taste what Roland and his family created. Complementing them on wonderful works of taste and making Miranda laugh when Roland got nervous. She helped him relax as they arrived and set it all up. Once done though, Amber followed her dad towards the king's room and met a locked door. So she went back to where her family was waiting.

* * *

Roland looked at the reflection of himself in the mirror and groaned. Wishing he was king again, that he could live in the castle would be wonderful yet unable to voice it. Only cause Amber accepted Miranda, apologized and seemed to let her in. If he undid the wish, would it end though? Would what he wanted to happen go away? Or was he being selfish as he spoke towards the mirror to make him king once again. Even as the wish was granted and he heard Bailywick call out that the feast was about to start. Was he granting his own flesh and blood daughter the right to scorn Miranda once again? He walked out and was cleaned up and redressed by Bailywick and two servants. If this did make it so that Amber had changed, then it was great. A full day where he got to have a chance to see how everyone interacted with one another in this mixed family.

Amber never spoke or looked towards Sofia much. The first thing she did was mostly observe the family interact and he did too. James and Sofia were close enough to where at one point, it was just them standing next to the oven in the bakery. Bonding over books with James excitedly speaking about what he had read and what he wished had a sequel. Even getting a smile or clap from Sofia. Nodding to Bailywick as he left the room with him behind him, he returned to what he saw once Amber accepted Miranda. The two spoke and no insults or ulterior motive. He got one down yet she only looked towards Sofia, glances that never lasted long.

"Daddy," Amber spoke up and made him jump as she held out the amulet to him. "Take this back. I don't deserve this."

She patiently waited as he took the necklace back. When he held it, she then smiled sadly at him.

"I was...wrong about Miranda and I may have apologized to her but not to you," She said. "For the harm I have caused towards her. I can see why you married her and I accept her but me and Sofia. Have some ways to go. You'll have to...give me some time to fix what I have done."

Roland pulled her into a hug and held her gently. No words could express how happy he felt to hear her say those to him. She had a point about Sofia but the fact that she now saw why he loved Miranda, why he married her and how she made him feel. It was just...it was amazing and making the wish to be king again didn't break what she learned. Just made her realize what he wanted her to learn all along. The progress would be slow with Sofia and it would probably make her come to him or Miranda for help but he knew she could do it.

"Just remember, Sofia has always been strong willed but I am sure the first step was just apologizing to your mother," He told her. "So just keep going in this direction and you'll get there someday."

* * *

 **Sorry this one took so long. I had to rewatch the episode a few times, figure out what had to change, get the right thoughts of change and acceptance, figure out how Amber could see them all in a new light. It just...took a while and I am not satisfied with this result but if you guys like it then I'll keep this as is.**


	16. Chapter 16

_There comes a time when all children must leave the nest_

 _When that time comes, we can only hope_

 _Hope that the lessons we instilled stay_

 _And then one day bring them back home for visits_

Permanent Leave

Chapter 16

Sofia looked outside from her bedroom window. A note in her hand that would be the final form of communication. The final testament that she once lived here. The idea of leaving didn't hit her until a week had gone by after the Baker King incident. In that time period, she let Amber somewhat in. They weren't close but they weren't apart either. It wasn't her fault either that Sofia wanted to leave. The idea entered her mind during school, when two days after going back to being royalty, she heard that she had read all the magic books and spell books available. Learning silent magic on her own and she borrow some spell books from cedric but she returned the last one he had yesterday. Hearing that from the school, returning the last book to Cedric made her realize that...she wanted to leave. There was nothing here to keep her down except her mother and that was going well for her. Amber turned a new leaf over. Getting so close to her mother in the last few days with no trouble and no insults. No talking behind her back and even asking for favors and a chance for advice from her.

She even stopped insulting those below her. A single day of work and showing her how little she had come from taught her that she had the best life possible. Revealing why her dad did what he did, why the money was always spent carefully and why her lavish parties were only when the occasion truly called for it. It wasn't that the town was suffering either. Enchantia was prosperous and flourished on many trade routes both in and out of town. So naturally money wasn't always scarce but even in the village. Money could be tight and had to be carefully spent or one could be broke for many, many days. Supplies and food had to be bought sparingly. The idea for her leaving was also because she wanted to learn more magic. She learned all she could here apparently so she would have to go to another kingdom, learn its magic and then move onto the next. Like Merlin but...a female version of him. It made her smile since this idea was just her going on a very long, very educational journey.

A knock told her that it was time to go to Royalty High. Now this was one thing she would not miss. This damnable school. It was full of nothing but snobs. Snobs that had no right to be of royal blood with how they acted or spoke. Treating the crown and throne like some game to play instead of taking it seriously. Many would actually inherit the crown soon at this rate with how old their parents were. So them acting like buffoons just didn't send quite a great future message. The most she could do was pray that at some point before the coronation of the few princes and princesses was that reality hit. Hard and right in the face. If she could, she'd do it. It would satisfying to know that she smacked them right into reality. Then left before they could take revenge on her. Sadly, it wasn't going to work out that way. Not today or any other day. Today, she would actually spend time with James and Amber. Once she got home, she would spend time with her mother and Roland. When everyone was asleep, she'd leave a note for her mother and stepdad, Amber and James. All personal notes about what she liked about them, what she would miss, why she was leaving and that it wasn't their fault. Her love to learn more just made her want to leave to do so.

Even now, during the carriage ride to school, she was enduring Amber talk to her about some of the books she once lent to James. Complementing many for great plots, characters and twists. Others were okay to her but at least kept her entertained. Her favorite one she lent James was called The Wizard Trials. It was about a wizard who once traveled the world in search of Merlin. Learning all he could about the wizard and his magical talents as well as the spells. Only to find out that Merlin had sent him on his journey. It was a cute story and what he saw and learned was inspirational. It probably was the base for her desire to learn magic. It also didn't help that she had already learned all the magic this kingdom had available. This meant, like the wizard, she would find more knowledge, more magic outside the walls of the castle. It just took a journey to learn it all. One she wanted to go on.

Before she left, before she embarked on this journey. She would have to make this the best day for each person in her family. Sofia could see Ruby and Jade once she left. Especially on the way out and she would visit them, explain what she was doing and then let them know she'd send letters when she had learn something new. That was the plan and it was going to work and despite any protests given, she would only come back once she had mastered every spell that existed. Then she would come back and who knows, maybe she would have a child to teach her magic too in that time. Anything was possible once one left the nest right? Or was that only in books? She shook it off and paid attention to her twin siblings. Both looked happy to see her actually paying attention and it was what she wanted. Even as they reached the school and landed, she let them get out and kept them talking by writing notes about any other books she owned that they'd like to read or if they wanted access to her personal storage near the windowsill. Both instantly asked for permission and she granted it. They cheered and hugged her. Making many of the Royal High students stare but she hugged the two back to show her support.

Even if they were seen as odd, she would make them realize it was just fine that way. Being odd was fun, you got a chance to observe others, learn ticks and pet peeves that many hoped to have glanced over. Even some serious issues like Hugo having struggles to keep up the history class since it was always different each week. The day went by...okay. She was sure to make a mental note on how to not raise kids several times with Amber or James asking what she was thinking about doing later. She only told them that she would read most likely. It was somewhat true but not the complete truth. It did make them smile though and Sofia would smile back. With this, she hoped that they wouldn't be...too mad. It wasn't their fault and the letters she could write once she got home would let them know that. Everything would be known as to why she wanted to leave. The royal life didn't suit her but the bonus was she got to learn magic and the minute she learned that animal understanding spell, she got hooked.

It was something she wanted to learn. Something that sadly had to be learned by leaving and if that meant leaving behind her home for it. She'd do it. Her family would be okay. They really would. Amber and Miranda were close now. She accepted that the people under her were people and as a gift to her sister, she'd leave her voice with her. It wasn't like she wanted it back now that she was used to not having one. It would be nice to speak but...who would she talk to? If she had kids, they could write notes to one another. Otherwise, that was really it though in hindsight a voice would help others know what she was after but she could make them understand too.

Before she knew it, school was out and they were on the carriage home. Amber didn't have much to say but her and James did talk about what they wanted to do later with Miranda since Sofia probably wanted to be left alone. The princess did offer up an open invitation to join her and Miranda later and she accepted it. James was going to to hang out with his dad once they got home and she wrote a note asking to join him as well. Both twins said yes and thanked her for giving them a chance to be a family. Sofia just merely waved at them to show she did mean to make this a thing. It was just her being nice. Even she could do that. It was beyond her to be...well nice. Her mother could vouch for that one.

When they got home, she instantly followed James to meet up with Roland. The boys were going to go hunting though. So she passed and said that she'd see them at dinner. It surprised the king at those words but it made him smile. This meant she was trying. Reaching out to them to be a family. Clearly she wasn't into hunting but she said she'd be with her mom and Amber while they were away. It made it all the more better to him knowing that at least she would be with the two. Sofia was finally opening up and the best part, on her terms. So the boys left and Sofia joined Amber and Miranda in whatever they were doing for the rest of the day. It didn't take long either for dinner to arrive. Sofia felt as if time was telling her that this was the right decision. That this would make life around her more pleasant and interesting. Unless...it was just time screwing with her. Either way, when dinner arrived. She wrote as many notes asking questions or answers. Making dinner the best for her mother, Roland, James and Amber.

It ended too soon though and instead of doing homework. She wrote James, Roland, her mother and Roland a note. Long ones, with details telling them what she had been thinking, why she left and anything to tie up the loose ends. Taking each letter to the door of her family, she taped it there and then exited the castle quickly. Making the broom expand in size and sit on it. Flying away from the castle and instead of going to Ruby's and Jade's for a night visit. She just left each a note and moved on.

' _I'll be back when I complete my magic training Enchantia_ '

* * *

 **I am gonna end it here because...that was the original plan. And no, as of right now, there is no sequel.**


End file.
